Lingerie and Basket Ball
by 101Hope101
Summary: Was a L*P fluffy, meaningless, jabbering of a one shot, now turned story. Follow Lucas and Peyton on the build up to their wedding as they try to avoid temptation and desire and preserve themselves for their wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok- so there really isn't any meaning to this what so ever, just a drivel of fluffy banter that I had way too much fun writing! _

Peyton crosses her arms and lets out a puff of air, standing awkwardly as Brooke assesses her appearance.

'No I don't think white' The brunette dismisses. She was currently sprawled out on her best friend's bed, surrounded by an assortment of lingerie.

'What?' Peyton frowns wearily. 'Brooke I only got white- I can only wear white under my dress otherwise it will show' She's slowly loosing the will to live, surely it can't be that hard to find some sexy, yet modest underwear.

'Honey there's white, and white white and there's off white' The fashion Mogul says nonchalantly. 'Here, try this one, it's more cream than white' She hands a frowning Peyton another box and shoves her in the direction of the bathroom. 'Go on'

'I'm tired Brooke'

'Peyton Sawyer, you asked for my opinion. Do you want it or not?'

The blonde considers her for a moment. She's not quite sure how she's suddenly acquired a personal fashion stylist. She adores Brooke but after being bossed about for the last six hours, her patience is beginning to wither. 'This is the last one I'm trying and then I'm getting a coffee' She grumbles, stomping off to change.

Brooke smiles successfully. She was in her element and had been all morning. As a fashion designer she'd taken it upon herself to make Peyton's wedding dress and as far as she was concerned, that also meant helping her best friend decide what was to be worn beneath the dress on her special day.

'Ok, what do you think?' The bathroom door clicks open and the blonde appears in a simple yet elegant _off_ _white_ ensemble, with stockings and garter.

'Woah' Brooke's eyes trail up her slender body and she claps her hands together in delight. 'Sexy lady' She grins.

Peyton blushes, turning to look in the full length mirror. 'You think this is the one?'

She nods enthusiastically 'It shouts- I'm a classy, just married, innocent virgin' She decides with a glint in her eyes.

Peyton giggles like a school girl and shakes her head. 'I don't think there's anything I can wear that will make Luke think that'

Brooke looks at her mischievously. 'Maybe there is' She smirks. 'It's twelve weeks till the wedding, why not go all Virgin Mary on him?'

'Not have sex?' Peyton's eyebrows shoot up.

'Yeah'

'I think I'd find that near impossible'

'After rebound boy, you went a whole friggin year and a half without getting any' Brooke argues. 'Which, by the way, is still incomprehensible to me'

'Only because _rebound_ boy made me realise that the only person I wanted and ever will want is Lucas. No one can ever compare to him' She says dreamily. 'And being with Luke without actually physically being with Luke would be like torture' She scowls at the thought.

'Okay' Brooke drones. 'Excuse me while I just go throw up'

Peyton's cheeks redden. 'Sorry but I just don't think I'd be able to help myself'

'Just think about how he'll be _longing_ to touch you' She says lowly. 'It will be ten times more passionate and intense. Besides, I'm sure you'll take great pleasure in tormenting him for the next twelve weeks' Brooke says coyly.

'Taunting Luke' Peyton smiles to herself. 'That does sound kinda fun'

'Uhuh'

'And I guess it would make it more special'

'Totally'

'I don't know, I doubt Lucas will be that impressed'

'Meh' Brooke shrugs. 'He'll do anything for you...Tell you what' She holds up a white corset with black lace that had been put to one side after being cast as too kinky. 'Wear this one tonight and make sure it's one hell of a night to remember because girly, tomorrow you are officially a reborn virgin!'

* * *

Lucas closes his eyes, inhaling heavily. He's not felt this nervous in some time. Tonight, after being suspended for ten games, he was being reinstated as Coach of the Ravens. He knows his future as their mentor, depends on this evening, he has to prove he isn't going to let them down again, he has to prove he takes this responsibility seriously.

Peyton watches him tap his pen against the pad in front of him. He's sucking on the inside of his cheek and his eyes are squinted in thought. She can see from here that he's got several game plans jotted down and she can also see her name scrawled several times in the right hand corner, followed by his surname, soon to be their surname. She smiles softly.

'Knock knock'

Lucas' gaze jolts up from his desk. She's leaning against the door frame, hand on hip and donning a seductive smile. He looks her up and down appreciatively, she's wearing a black coat that falls to her knees and her stocking covered legs suggest she's wearing a dress underneath that he's more than eager to see.

'Hey you' He greets.

'Hey Coach' She walks into the room and closes the door, heels sounding against the hard floor.

He smiles uneasily.

'How's the nerves?'

'I'm ok' He brushes off. She gives him a sceptical look and he instantly caves. 'Scared' He admits bashfully. 'I really don't want to screw this up again and more importantly I can't let the team down' He lets out in one breath.

'Baby' She walks across his office and shimmies her way between his legs, leaning back against the old oak desk. 'You're going to do great. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.'

He nods uncertainly.

'I promise' She smiles with wide green eyes and he laughs.

'Thanks Peyt.'

'You're welcome Mr Scott' She tilts her head forward and pecks his lips. He gazes at her lovingly, just her presence is enough to calm his nerves 'What?' She questions his lingering stare.

'You look beautiful' He says softly. She looks down and his smile widens. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

'You don't look so bad yourself' She responds, fiddling with his baby blue tie.

'Your hair's curly' She's worn it straighter lately and although he likes it, he feels nostalgic, seeing her with tight curls. It reminds him of a teenage Peyton. 'You look like you did when you were a cheery cheerleader' He teases.

'Funny' She mutters sarcastically.

'I like it'

'What? My hair or me being a cheerleader?'

'Both'

She shakes her head but smiles.

'You still got that?'

'What?'

'Your cheer-leading outfit?' He rubs her knee.

'Maybe' She indulges him.

'Hm' He wiggles his eyebrows, pupils expanding with sudden lust as he envisions her in her Raven's uniform. 'Maybeyou could be _my_ cheerleader'

'Hm...maybe not' She grins.

'Why not?' He whines.

She sighs dramatically. 'Well baby, I don't think the Coach gets their own personal cheerleader, they're generally for the team. I mean, look at when we were in high school, you guys certainly wouldn't have won the championship if it wasn't for our hard work and dedication, our well thought out, skillful routines and love and support' She says seriously.

He resists the urge to laugh. 'Yeah, I can see how standing around in your skimpy outfits with your pom poms is real hardwork'

She hits him playfully. 'I don't think you'll live to see another cheerleader if you let Brooke Davis hear you say that' She forewarns. 'Besides, I'll have you know it's not as easy as it looks'

'Sure babe. I'll tell you what's difficult- trying to concentrate on winning a game when you, Peyton Sawyer, are dancing around on the side lines with your chickeny legs on display'

She shoots him a perfected glower.

'Hey I'm not complaining though' He puts his hands in the air. 'I love your chickeny legs' Her mouth soon twitches, a smile daring to show. He places a hand either side of her. 'And I love you'

'You're such a dork'

'A dork you love?'

Her eyes roll back. 'A dork I love' She cups his face.

'So, if I don't get the loving affections of a cheerleader, what does the poor Coach get?'

'He gets a sexy fiancee' She enlightens him.

'Well I guess that will have to do' He shuffles his wheelie chair impossibly closer and leans up to leave a lingering kiss on her awaiting lips.

'Mm' He moans, pulling back with a smirk. 'So, sexy fiancee, how was your day of wedding fun with Brooke?'

'Good' She laughs. 'Tiring, but good. She's nearly finished my dress and then she helped me pick out some lingerie' She kinks an eyebrow.

'Lingerie huh?' His voice is suddenly hoarse.

'Mhm' She nods. 'For our wedding night'

'For our wedding night' He repeats. 'That's, that's er...good'

'Uhuh...and well I went a little overboard' She informs him slowly. His forehead creases. He doesn't know where she's going with this but she's got his undivided attention. 'I couldn't decide' She stands up right, pushing his chair back a little. Her hands fall to the belt at her waist and his gaze immediately fixates on her fingers that are pulling the strap through the loops. Next, she undoes the four fastened buttons. Suddenly the material parts and his breath catches in the back of his throat as creamy flesh greets his eyes.

'Peyt' His head jerks up to see her flirtatious smile. She drops her shoulders, letting the coat whisper back onto his desk. He gulps audibly. She's right in front of him in nothing but her underwear. A white satin corset with black lace edging pushes her chest up and matching panties hug her hips. His gaze drifts up and down her, his mouth watering as he takes in the black stockings and heels that complete her look.

'I thought you might like a little preview' Her voice rasps.

'Fucking Christ Peyt'

She smirks, biting her bottom lip as she slowly walks two paces forward.

'You like?'

His eyes are glancing between her and the door. 'God yes...' He briefly thinks this isn't the best time or place for them to be doing this but before he can voice his concerns, her legs are sliding over his and she's in his lap.

'I know you've been stressed about tonight. I thought maybe I could help you relax' Her hand drifts to his crotch and he throws his head back. 'What do you think?' She whispers.

'I have the sexiest fiancee in the world'

She smiles. 'Good answer' Her voice is sultry and he nearly looses it then and there. She loosens his tie, skillfully freeing the first few buttons of his shirt.

Her hips rock against him and her clever lips dance across his neck. 'Mmm' His eyes drift half closed and his mouth is gaping open, dumbstruck by this unexpected turn of events.

'Coach, Coa....'

Lucas' every muscle locks tight.

Peyton's head snaps round, her eyes bulging as she takes in five teenage boys standing in his office doorway, jaws dropped. 'Oh god' She buries her head in his neck, completely mortified.

'Nice one coach'

Lucas jolts out of his state of embarrassment, anger pulsing through him as he notices them blatantly eying Peyton up. 'OUT. All of you. OUT'

'Sure coach, take you're time' Number 5 responds, followed by jeers and wolf whistles from his fellow team mates.

The door clatters shut and Lucas shakes his head, his cheeks beetroot red.

She's still pressed against him and it's only moments until his hands are gripping her forearms, pushing her back. 'Peyton' His shoulders square.

She knows by his tone that he's asking her to get up. She cautiously lifts herself off of him, watching him sheepishly.

He wrestles himself to a standing position, his hands leaning on his desk for support. His pants are painfully tight and his face twists in discomfort.

'You want me to...?' She eyes his hard on.

'No' He barks. 'I just, I need a couple of minutes'

'I'm sorry' She offers gently.

He lets out a shaky breath before his body swivels around to face her. 'I've only just been reinstated and then the team walk in on me with you. What does that say Peyt?'

'Sorry' She mutters. 'I just thought-'

'You thought wrong. Just...' He blindly reaches for her jacket. 'Just put this on and go and sit down with Hales' He thrusts it into her arms, avoiding looking directly at her. 'And do not take it off again.' He growls sternly.

She sighs. 'Luke-'

'Just go'

'But-'

'Now' His voice breaks into a shout and she instantly recoils, her jaw tightening in anger.

'You don't have to be such a jackass' She cries, spinning on her heels and storming from the office.

* * *

'Congratulations big brother'

Lucas can't help but grin. He's elated.

They won.

'Thanks Nate' He gives his brother a short hug.

'I was just speaking to the board- they said they're more than willing to forget the little incident a few months ago. Judging by how well the team played tonight, they reckon they can't make it without you' Nathan claps him on the shoulder.

Lucas relaxes with a great sigh, his body swaying slightly with relief. He can't have wished for a better out come. His stare trails across the gym. Haley, Jamie and Peyton are the only people occupying the now empty bleachers.

'What's up with blondie?' Nathan hesitantly asks. 'She wasn't in the best of moods at the start of the game'.

Lucas scratches his wide forehead and lets out a disgruntled sound. 'I snapped at her. She came into my office before the game wanting to wish me good luck'

'And you snapped at her?' He chortles.

'She wasn't wearing anything' Lucas defends. 'Well apart from this, this corset thing' He stutters, finding a sudden interest in his fingernails.

'Nice' Nathan nods. 'Hang on... and you had a go at her because?' He asks, confusion apparent on his face.

'Half the freaking team walked in and she was on top of me and...' A crimson blush creeps up from his collar.

Nathan breaks into laughter.

'I'm glad you find it funny. It wasn't it the slightest bit funny' Lucas admonishes.

'From my perspective- pretty funny'

* * *

'Peyton?' Jamie slides from his seat, moving to the bleacher below and looking up at the blonde.

'Yeah kido?'

'Are you going to be my aunt when you marry Uncle Lucas?'

'Well' Peyton pauses 'I guess'

'That's cool'

'I guess it is kinda awesome huh?'

'Real awesome' Haley chips in.

'Mum don't say awesome' Jamie pleads.

'Your _Aunt _Peyton just said it' The brunette argues.

'Peyton's cool though'

'And I'm not?' She crosses her arms.

'Sorry Hales, I just radiate coolness' Peyton shrugs indifferently.

'I'm cool' The young mother claims.

'Mumma, Peyton is like a rock star' Jamie discloses the subject.

'Okay, I wouldn't say that baby James. Your Mumma's the one with the voice, I just put her on the stage- she's the real star' Peyton says modestly.

'But you dress cool'

'I do dress cool' Peyton smirks.

Haley snorts. 'Yeah, really, really cool and I'm sure the whole team would agree'

Peyton's confident smile vanishes and she wraps her arms around herself, suddenly feeling rather naked and wishing she'd not shared her earlier mishap with her smug friend. 'Remind me to never talk to you about anything, again' She mutters.

'Mumma I'm going to go see Daddy' Jamie announces, disinterested with the adults conversation.

'Ok honey' Haley watches him run across the gym, waiting until he was safely in his father's arms before resuming her attention to a sulking Peyton. 'Oh come on, Luke was just stressed. Seriously, he's going to come over here in a minute and I'm going to leave and you two are going to make up and I'm pretty sure that jacket will be coming off'

'You didn't see his face Haley, he looked at me like I was a slut' She hisses quietly.

Haley sighs. 'I'm sure he was just embarrassed and anyway, here he comes right now'

'Don't you dare get up and leave me' Peyton orders, frantically gripping her friend's hand.

Haley rolls her eyes, getting to her feet and tugging her arm back.

'Hey Hales' Lucas smiles.

'Best friend' She hugs him. 'You did great tonight, I'm so, so proud of you'

'Thanks and thanks for being here, it means a lot.' His gaze drifts to a quiet Peyton. 'Hales can you give us a sec?'

'Sure, I'm going to get my boys home.' She squeezes Peyton's shoulder. 'I'll call you guys tomorrow'

Peyton nods. 'Yeah, see you'

Lucas sinks down beside her.

They're silent.

They watch the young family interact on the other side of the court. Jamie's on his father's shoulders and Haley's hand is entwined with her husbands. Laughter echos and with a small departing wave sent in their direction the gyms suddenly empty.

'So, are you not talking to me now?' Lucas finally asks.

'Congratulations on being officially reinstated as Coach of the Ravens. I had no doubt that you could do it' She rises to her feet. 'I'm going to stay at Brooke's tonight' She has no intention of doing so, but figures it'll speed up his apology.

'Peyt' He catches her arm, turning her back to me. 'Come on, don't do that. I'm sorry I snapped at you'

She looks at him with contempt for a long minute before she concedes. 'It's fine' Her lips quirk at the corners. 'I was stupid. It was stupid.'

'No, no it wasn't.'

'You think I'm a slut'

'What? No' He lets out a long breath.

'I just wanted to surprise you'

'I know' He gingerly places his hands on her hips. 'It was the best surprise ever' He promises. 'It's just I was nervous about the game and then when the boys came in I thought that it would probably get back to the board and then they'd be no chance of me coaching again and most of all I was mad because they interrupted us' He finishes. 'And I, I wanted you so bad' He mutters.

She tries not to look at him but her eyes keep slipping back to his face.

He trails his thumb over her bottom lip. 'I'm sorry'

His apology is cut short when the changing room doors open and the squeak of trainers sound against the gym floor. 'Hey coach'

Lucas groans. 'Guys' He mumbles, eyes narrow at the smirks on all of the teams faces.

'Sorry are we interrupting something?'

'No' He rubs the back of his neck.

'Well done boys, you all played really great tonight' Peyton forces a bright smile.

'Shouldn't you all be getting home. School's in the morning' Lucas quickly states, wanting to avoid any snide remarks aimed at his fiancee.

'Er, yeah' The nearest player mumbled, currently distracted, ogling at Peyton.

'Jarrad' Lucas mutters. 'Hey- I'm over here' He urges the seventeen year old to look at him.

'Huh?'

'Ok. All of you, that's enough.' Lucas warns. 'Stop imagining her naked.' Peyton's quick to drop her head onto his shoulder. 'Go on. All of you go home' The group slowly make their way out of the gym, not before eying the blushing blonde one last time. 'Great, you're the whole teams fantasy girl'

Peyton stifles a laugh. 'No I'm not... Why? are you jealous Lucas Scott?'

'No. I just don't want them gawking over you and imagining you when they're jerking off'

Peyton raises her brow. 'Nice' She responds sarcastically, turning her nose up in disgust.

'I can't believe they're all so crude. I was never like that'

Peyton snorts. 'Baby you were the good boy. I assure you that the rest of the team were just like them'

'No they-'

'Do I need to remind you that I dated a cocky Nathan Scott'

'Don't remind me' He cringes. Even though it was years ago, when they were just kids, he still doesn't even like to joke about her having been with his brother. 'You know I think you should wear a long sleeved top and trousers at the next game, maybe a turtle neck.'

'Okay, now you're over reacting' She scoffs.

'You didn't hear the bunch of teenagers perving over you in the locker room'

'What?' She exhales with a laugh.

'And apparently you're now their official lucky mascot, we didn't win the game because of my coaching and their skills, Oh no' he rants. 'It's because of Miss Sawyer'

She grins 'I can be their lucky mascot if they want'

'No- you're mine, and mine only' He corrects, a twinkle in his eye.

'Is that so?'

'Uhuh' He takes her hand. 'You do know I couldn't have got through tonight without you right? Cause I couldn't and even after I shouted at you, you stayed' He rambles. 'So... thank you'

'I'm never leaving you Lucas Scott'

He grins. 'Come on, I need to lock up and then we can get out of here' He leads her into the locker room.

'I always wanted to come in here'

'You've never been in the boys locker room?'

'Nope'

'Even with Brooke Davis as your best friend?' He feigns shock.

'What can I say? I was the good girl'

He snickers.

'I wasss' She protests.

He locks the door joining to the gym. 'Sure you were. Come on goldielocks' He calls, walking toward his office.

'Hang on, which one was yours?' She glances around inquisitively.

'This one' He taps the end locker. She trails her finger over the blue enamel paint, smiling fondly. 'You wanna see something special?' He stands behind her, one hand on her waist, the other on the lock. He turns the dial a couple of times and the door springs open.

A jersey's been stuffed carelessly inside along with a water bottle and a few loose coins.

'Luke, it's someone elses now, you can't just rummage through their things' She whispers softly.

'I'm sure Jarrad won't mind' He informs her. 'Here' He drums his knuckles against the inside of the door. She averts her attention, inspecting the markings scored into the rusty surface.

_LP - True Love Always_

'Aw Luke' She murmurs, twirling round to face him.

'I did that after we won the championship.' He smirks. 'See, I wasn't the good boy'

'No, such a rebel, graffiting school property' She teases, orbs of green widening dramatically.

He chuckles. 'Yeah and don't you forget it'

She rests her head onto his shoulder with a laugh. 'Aw baby, look at you trying to be all hard'

'I am hard' He straightens his back and sticks his chest out. Peyton bites her lip, looking up at him with sceptical eyes. 'I am, I could take any of the guys'

'Maybe Mouth' She provokes a frown onto his face.

'I punched Julian didn't I?' He states all too proudly.

'Yes you did' She pats his cheek.

He tilts his head back, looking down the ridge of his nose at her. 'You know Missy...' He lets his hands graze up her sides, halting at the first button on her coat. 'I'd stop being so condescending if I were you'

She swallows, trying to hydrate her suddenly dry mouth. He presses her back against the row of lockers, slowly unfastening her coat.

'I thought you said I wasn't allowed to take it off again?'

'I changed my mind' He answers simply.

She suddenly feels weak at the knees. His eyes are on hers as he pushes the obstructing material down her arms, pupils turning midnight black.

She shivers.

He smirks at the obvious affect he has on her, she's no longer got that mocking glint in her eyes, instead her expression is serious, anticipating his next move.

His gaze leaves her face, shadowing the rest of her body. He's still baffled as to how he's ended up with someone so perfect.

His finger trails over the teasing strip of creamy flesh below her corset and she releases a shuddering breath.

'Kiss me' She mewls.

He buries his other hand in her locks, angling her head backward.

She's trying to connect their mouth's but he's got that stupid smug smile on his face and he's keeping his lips at a breath away.

'Suddenly... it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my team mates, were all sounding from a thousand miles away' His voice rumbles against her cheek. Her orbs of green expand and she swallows. Her body melts, his words stirring deep within her. He bends his leg against her, supporting her unstable form before continuing his well perfected recital. 'And what remained in that bazaar, muffled silence... was only Peyton, the girl, whose art and passion and beauty had changed my life' His voice is getting progressively lower. 'And in that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but, a moment of clarity' He nuzzles his nose into her neck. '...the realisation that we had always been meant for each other...' She gasps, her hands crawling up his back and weaving into his hair '...and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth... I was now and always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer' He finishes in a whisper.

She's rendered speechless. She can't stifle the murmur that sounds at the back of her throat. She's deeply moved. She doesn't think he's aware of exactly what those words mean to her. Every time she hears it, reads it, her heart soars. It's what got her through their years apart. He's never directly spoken it to her before though, which makes this moment even more meaningful.

He drops his forehead to hers, his thumb catches a tear that's trailing down her cheek. 'Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry'

'They're happy tears' She musters with a small smile. 'I love you too'

He drops his lips to hers and she more than eagerly responds.

Tongues intertwine. Teeth graze lips. Breaths become short.

It becomes heated in a matter of seconds. They've been worked up for the last few hours so it's no wonder they're longing for each other.

She unbuckles his belt with ease, snaps the zip open and jerks his pants and boxers down to the floor.

Hunger fuels him, he abruptly lifts her up.

She gasps in surprise, bracing herself against the cold lockers.

So help him god, if someone walks in this time he doesn't care, the whole basket ball team could intrude on them and he wouldn't stop. He's past the point of caring.

He can't prevent the laugh that resounds from the back of his throat as he looks at her frowning. She's got his tie off but she can't undo his shirt fast enough.

He's not the least bit surprised when his buttons scatter to the floor a second later.

'Someone's impatient' He mutters.

She ignores his remark, she needs him now and nothing is going to stop her.

Apparently he feels the same way, because only a moment later he's pushing her panties to one side and sliding into her.

It's fast, intense and above all passionate.

Her fingers are grasping the collar of his gaping shirt, pulling him closer.

In spite of their haphazard, yet erotic rhythm, he manages to get the first few clasps of her corset open. A hand slides beneath the material and brushes tantalizingly over a breast, only sending her pleasure to new heights.

The end is approaching.

He thrusts into her a few more times and drops a hand between them, his fingers skillfully tracing a pattern over that sensitive spot.

Her mouth opens in a perfect "o" shape, he grunts in her ear and then they're coming, both ablaze and trembling.

They stay that way for a few long minutes. Relishing in the warm afterglow and the way they fit so perfectly.

She's only semi aware when he turns and lowers them to the floor.

Her head's buried in his neck and she's still reeling from her orgasm.

'It seems the underwear had the desired effect, you couldn't even wait long enough to undress me' She exhales.

'I couldn't wait? Baby you were the one ripping my trousers off' He retorts.

She giggles.

'Is it any wonder? You're the one feeding me lines from your book- I can't function when you're saying things like that' She lifts her head to look at him directly.

'That's good to know' He leans back against the row of lockers, an eyebrow kinked. 'I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the future' He ensures, brushing a curl behind her ear.

She hits his shoulder lightly.

'Seriously though Peyt, that was amazing' He presses a kiss to the side of forehead.

'Mm it was' She agrees, laying her head on his chest. 'Which is good...cause I'm afraid that's all you're going to be getting for a while'

'What?' He looks down at her.

'Well you see I've been thinking...' She trails off.

'About?'

'Well, you know some people believe in that whole no sex before marriage thing'

'Damn, I don't think we qualify, I'm pretty sure we've both had sex baby'

She cranes her head up and rolls her eyes 'You dork'

He chuckles.

'It's just, I was thinking it might be kinda fun if we don't'

'Don't what?' His eyes narrow.

'Have sex'

'Don't have sex?'

'Yeah. If we don't have sex again till our wedding night'

He grins but his smile soon falters when he realises she's being dead serious. 'That doesn't sound fun in the slightest' He whines.

'But it will make it more special' She reasons.

'It's three whole freaking months away' He moans. 'Are you trying to kill me?'

'It won't be so bad'

'Won't be so bad? Babe, I can't keep my hands off you for that long'

'Well you're going to have to' She declares. 'Because I will not be participating in any sexual activities from tomorrow until we're officially married' She resists the urge to laugh at his horrified expression. 'Besides it will bring us even closer'

'Peyt, I can't get any closer than being inside you'

'God you're such a guy'

'Your guy' He winks. 'The guy you want to please for the rest of our long lives and you wanna know what would really satisfy me? If we had sex, everyday for the next twelve weeks' He enlightens her with a mischievous wink.

'Not gonna happen. You'll thank me in the long run'

'You know what? It's fine cause you're not going to be able to resist me'

She smiles, linking her hands round his neck. 'Luke, I just want it to be special' She says softly. 'I look at Hales, and she's only ever been with Nate. She waited until she was in love and I just, I wish I had. I was fifteen and a stupid kid that just wanted to get it over with and it was horrible. I wish it had been with you. I wish you'd not been with anyone else.'

His eyes darken and he swallows.

'Don't you wish that?'

'Yeah' He mutters hoarsely, the thought of her as being completely untouched is nothing but a turn on. 'But' He musters 'Even though I've been with other girls, you baby, are the only one I've ever been in love with'

'Likewise'

He strokes her flushed cheeks 'If you really want to do this, I guess it's fine by me' He says seriously. 'You're right, it will be more special'

She grins. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah'

She pecks his lips. 'Thank you'

'We can still make out though right?' He's quick to ask. If he's going to live a life of celibacy for the next twelve weeks he wants to be sure he'll at least be able to be physically close to her in some way.

'Damn right. You can kiss me as much as you like Lucas Scott'

She tilts her head closer, to demonstrate that he can indeed kiss her but he's suddenly scrambling to his feet and adjusting his clothing, giving up when he reaches his now buttonless shirt.

'What are you doing?'

He holds his hand out to her and pulls her off of the ground, grabbing her coat and directing her arms through the correct holes.

'Luke'

He doesn't speak, abruptly lifting her over his shoulder instead.

'Luke' She shrieks. 'Put me down, what're you doing?!'

'I'm taking you home Miss Sawyer. You said from tomorrow till our Wedding night, right? And I have news for you beautiful girl- we've got nine hours till sunrise and you're not going to be getting any sleep'


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so I have had several requests to continue this! Don't know how long it will be, probably just a few chapters and I can't say how frequent the chapters will be cause I'm away on a gap year and don't always have access to a computer! But here's what I've got so far anyhow!  
_

Lucas' heart palpitated in his chest, so much so that he was sure it was visible to the human eye. He'd been away on work for a few weeks, talking business over with movie producers and his agent, but now he was back and desperate to see his fiancée.

A surge of happiness invades his fluttering stomach as he hovers in the doorway to her office.

She's listening to The Cure. He's not sure if it's too intentionally irritate him, but since he confessed that he wasn't that bigger fan, she seems to have taken it upon herself to play at least one of their albums a day, he has to admit though, it's starting to warm on him, especially when he sees her smiling like that. Her hair's wavy, tucked behind her ear on one side and she's feigning work but he knows she's really doing one of her 'doddles'. He calls it art.

He thinks she's gotten even more beautiful in his absence, if that's even possible.

She tilts her head, scrutinizing her drawing and his feet are suddenly carrying him toward her.

She's oblivious to his presence as he peers over her shoulder, studying the picture. A perfect illustration of his young nephew stares off the page at him.

'That's really great, baby'

Her body jolts back on reflex and she nearly topples off of her chair but he catches her, he always catches her.

'Fuck' She curses, her voice barely carries over the music but he hears her. She hits him lightly as she turns around to face him. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

He smirks. 'Hi'

Her eyes scan him and she's suddenly squealing in delight. 'Oh my god. You're here. What are you doing here?' She throws her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. 'You're not meant to be back till friday' She exclaims loudly.

'I wanted to surprise you' He husks back into her ear. 'Surprise'

She grins, that girlish grin that only he ever has the privilege of seeing and then she's kissing him and god he missed this. He hates these business trips. He hates having to be away from her for more than a day. Three weeks had past too slowly for his liking.

'I'm never leaving you again' He mutters.

She rolls her eyes. She knows that's a lie. He's too good a man to not follow through with his commitments. His art matters and she's only too proud of his success. Of course she misses him, but in a weird way she's thankful for his trips, because it only makes her appreciate him more.

He daringly slides his hand down the curve of her back, pressing her slight body into his. She's so small and sometimes it scares him, sometimes he's frightened that she might break but he's repeatedly reminded of her hidden strength when she playfully hits him.

'What?' She giggles.

'What?'

'You're staring' She blushes.

'You're fucking beautiful' He shrugs in explanation, his thumb running over her chin. Her pupils dilate. 'So fucking beautiful' He affirms lowly, guiding their lips back together.

Her legs have suddenly turned to jelly and she's relying completely on him to hold her up right. He smiles, hands curving around the back of her thighs, effortlessly lifting her onto the edge of the snooker table.

'Luke' She whimpers.

He knows all too well what's coming and he's quick to try and distract her. He kisses the hollow of her neck and his hands migrates from her waist to the bottom of her skirt, toying with the obstructing material, yearning for more than her exterior being.

She allows it. Allows it until he's trying to drag the cotton up and over her hips.

'Luke' Her fingers interlock with his, preventing him from going any further. 'Not till the wedding night, remember?' She closes her eyes and exhales, catching her breath. 'Come on, stop'

He muffles a 'no' against her, his hands running persistently over her thighs. She can't think when he's doing that.

It's been six weeks and two days. Six weeks and two days that he's been denied her. He can't remember a time when he hasn't been thinking about sex, or more specifically, sex with Peyton.

He's wondering why he ever agreed to this stupid, stupid plan of hers. He can't believe that he'd actually come round to thinking it was a good idea. It wasn't a good idea, he's bewildered as to how he ever even entertained the idea.

'I want you' He whinges.

She offers him a small sympathetic smile. 'Aw babe, you've got me' She taps his heart. 'Right here. I'm all yours'

'Yeah?' He presses against her.

She gasps. 'Y-yeah' She pushes against his shoulders but he holds her firmly.

'Let me show you, how much I love you' He whispers.

'Oh god, stop it' She moans. She never thought abstaining from sex would bother her this much but she feels like a hormone ridden teenager, her mind was consumed with Lucas twenty four seven.

'I missed you Baby' He rubs their noses together, circles of sky-blue penetrating through the last of her stubborn resistance.

She can't help it. It's out of her control.

His tongue skims boldly over her bottom lip and a fire suddenly burns deep within her. Her stiff frame relaxes and she opens her mouth. They kiss sensuously, longingly.

He smirks devilishly when her body arches wantonly. But her eyes flicker and she sees. She catches his delighted smile and is instantly jarred from her aroused state.

It would be all too easy for her to give in but she's stronger than that, they've come so far and it would all of been for nothing if she let's him take her now.

'Stop it' She shoves him and he stumbles back in surprise.

'Peyton' He groans loudly. 'Please, six weeks, it's been six freaking weeks. I can't function. I need you' He begs pathetically. 'I have the same tormenting dream of you every night'

She slides elegantly off of the table and crosses the studio, grabbing her leather jacket from the back of her chair. 'And what happens in that dream Luke?' She inquires.

'You're standing in the middle of the river court, you're beautiful green tealy eyes shining like stars and your hair's blowing softly'

She bites her lip.

'You're wearing your high school cheer leading outfit and god you look fucking hot and I walk over to you and I reach out but I can't touch you, the nearer I get the further away you are'

She actually feels sorry for him. He looks so pained but she can't help but take delight. She loves that he wants her so badly.

'I'm right here Luke' She promises, holding her hand out. He takes it with a dramatic sigh of displeasure. She ignores his childish pout. 'But I've got to go' She announces, by way of changing the subject.

'What? But I just got back'

'I know baby, but I didn't know you were going to creep up on me-'

'Surprise you' He corrects.

'Surprise me' She smiles. 'But I promised Brooke, I'd help her at the store. She's got the first of her new line coming in'

'But I haven't seen you'

'I know. I'm sorry, but I can't not, she's slaved away over my wedding dress, I owe her big time. I'll be done by three and then I'll be home and you can tell me all about your meetings' She knows she could cancel, she knows Brooke would understand and she's pretty sure the brunette would quite happily force Sam to help her, but the truth is she doesn't trust herself to spend the next few hours alone with her husband-to-be. She needs some time to gain control of the hankering need filtering through her- she needs some time to get her desires in check and judging by his purposeful orbs of lust gazing at her, so does he. She presses a quick kiss to his cheek. 'I'll meet you at home'

* * *

'B Davis' Peyton exclaims, walking breezily through the store.

'Ah P Sawyer, I thought you'd ditched me' Her head appears from behind a stack of boxes.

'Sorry I-'

'Doesn't matter' The brunette shoves a clip board into Peyton's hands. 'I thought we'd start with these' She taps a box. 'And then we could...What's wrong?' She finally catches her friend's anxious expression.

'Lucas is home'

'Home?'

'Yeah'

'I thought you said he wasn't back till Friday'

'He wanted to surprise me'

'Aw, well what are you doing here girly, you should've called, I can get Sam to help me. Go. Go do whatever young engaged people do' She winks.

'I can't' Peyton huffs, setting the clip board down on the front desk. 'Anything that engaged people do ultimately leads to sex and I'm not having sex' She scowls.

'Okay...' Brooke looks at her a little confused. 'Honey, there's plenty of things you can do- he's been away for three weeks, I'm sure you've both got a lot of talking to do'

'Exactly- that's what I thought, he'd be away for three weeks and when he got back we'd have so much talking to do that the whole sex issue wouldn't be a problem, but it's worse Brooke. Ten times worse than before he went. God I just saw him and he couldn't keep his hands off of me'

Brooke grins.

'Why are you smiling. Don't smile. This isn't funny in any way' The riled blonde rants. 'God, how are we going to last six more weeks'

'You could just stop'

'Stop? Brooke this was your freaking idea and I've gone a month and a half, I'm not stopping now'

'Well, I'm sure there's plenty of things you can do to distract him'

'Like what? Dinner leads to sex. Talking leads to Sex. Just breathing leads to-'

'Sex. Okay, okay I get the picture' She cuts her best friend off, sitting her down on the sofa.

'What am I going to do? I really think he's going to start hating me soon-'

'You're being completely insane. Lucas Scott hate Peyton Sawyer? I don't think so'

'What if he starts looking somewhere else for sex'

'That's not going to happen' Brooke laughs at her absurd remark. 'Listen, you haven't seen each other in three weeks, things will calm down in a few days.'

'You think?'

'Yeah' The brunette nods enthusiastically. 'Look, go home. Have dinner with him and then why don't you, me and Hales go out for a girly evening and Luke can go out with the guys'

Peyton nods to herself. 'Go out'

'Yeah- take your mind off it'

'Go out' She shuffles to the door, her face screwed up in thought. 'Ok, I'll speak to you later' Brooke Davis giggles childishly as she watches her friend stagger out of the store.

* * *

'Hmm I like this conversation better' Lucas smiles, happily running his thumb over Peyton's bottom lip. She'd not been at the store long before she'd returned, breezing through the front door declaring that they were going to sit down and have a conversation like normal people. He'd nodded, amused by her demand but told her about his time in New York. They'd lasted about ten minutes before he'd initiated a heavy make out session.

'You know what? I think we should go out tonight' She suggests abruptly.

'Sounds like a plan. How about we go to the cinema- I wanted to see that new-'

'No, I, I meant separately.'

'Huh?'

'Some time apart would probably do us some good'

'Some time apart?' He tickles her sides. 'Funny'

She brushes his hands away 'Yeah, I just, I haven't spent anytime with the girls recently-'

He squints his eyes, a small frown appearing 'Peyton you've seen them more than me, you helped Brooke out at the store today and I've not seen you in three weeks'

'Yeah I've seen them but I haven't had _one_ on _one _girly time in ages and the last thing I want to start doing is neglecting my friends and you haven't been out with the guys in ages either' She rambles irrationally.

He nods his head slowly, confusion still apparent on his face. She's right to an extent. He hasn't made the effort to make time for his friends. Peyton has been his one and only concern over the last few months. However he's noticed her flushed cheeks- he isn't completely stupid. He's quick to realise that this is just a ploy- their shared kiss just minutes ago has left her longing for more.

'You know what I think?' He pauses. 'You, Peyton Elizabeth, can not resists the irresistible charm that is Lucas Scott, you're afraid that if we stay in, you're going to give in'

'Whatever, god arrogant much?'

'No, I'm just right'

She shakes her head adamantly. 'Have you ever thought that maybe I prefer my friends to you?' She disputes dismissively. 'I'm going to shower' She clambers off of him.

He laughs. 'You're a bad liar' He calls after her.

An hour later she appears from their shared room in a short black pleated skirt and a low cut green top .

'Wow'

Peyton sends him a shy smile. 'How do I look?'

'Hot, so hot' He gawks. 'A little too hot to be having a girly evening' He raises his brow, eying her sceptically. 'Are you seeing someone on the side Miss Sawyer?'

'Oh damn, you found me out' She responds jokingly.

He pouts.

She laughs.

'I just got off the phone with Hales, we're going to go to Tric.' She wraps her arms around his neck. 'What're you doing with the guys?'

'I dunno, I spoke to Skills, he says he's sorting it' He shrugs. 'Who knows what that means. If I'm not home by morning, call the cops'

'Will do' She grins. A car horn sounds out front 'Oh that'll be Brooke'

'Ok, be safe' He kisses her.

'You too, I'll speak to you later'

'Yeah, try not to miss me too much'

'Oh don't worry, I don't tend to think of you at all when I'm with the other guy' She laughs at his long face. 'Don't worry, it's not serious. Just meaningless sex' She shoots him a toothy grin. 'See ya later babe'

'That's so not funny'

* * *

'Knock, Knock. Mr Scott, you have a delivery' Brooke hollers, drumming her hand against the front door. 'Luke!'

Lucas groans, flipping on the hall light. 'Alright, alright, Jesus Brooke' He mutters, opening the door, his eyes widening considerably at the sight of his fiancée, leaning awkwardly on Brooke.

'I have one very tipsy Miss Sawyer soon to be Scott'

'Lukey!' Peyton cries dramatically.

'God, how much has she had?' He questions, wrapping a supportive arm around the unstable blonde's body.

'Enough to climb onto a bar and dance in front of a club full of jeering guys' Lucas' gaze jolts back to the nonchalant brunette. 'It's alright, I fort them off. Besides, she hardly ever goes out out, she's allowed to be wasted' A bubbly Brooke shrugs indifferently.

'I missed you' Peyton slurs, laying her head on his shoulder.

'I missed you too boozey' He can't help but smile down at her.

'Well Julian was at the club and gave us lift back, he's waiting in the car. So I'm going to love ya and leave ya kids'

'That's right, you get her drunk and I'll take care of her' Lucas mumbles.

'Uhuh' Brooke winks. 'I'll call you tomorrow P. Sawyer'

He watches his friend skip back down the path. He catches Julian's eye and frowns, he knows it's ridiculous but knowing she's been in the same car as him, leaves him more than a little bit mift.

He averts his eyes to the sleepy figure, hanging off of him. 'Come on, let's get you some asprin'

'I'm fineee' She insists as he leads her through the house and into the kitchen, sitting her on the table edge. She flops back against the hard surface.

'Yeah, but you're going to have one massive headache in the morning if you don't take anything.' He says knowingly.

'Did you have a fabulous night with the guys?' She sings breathily.

He chuckles. Drunk Peyton is a rare occurrence and he can't help but laugh at her 'Yeah, I had a _fabulous _night. How about you, did you have fun?'

'Uhuh. I danced, danced, danced'

'So I heard, party girl'

'Where did you go?'

'Skills insisted we go to some kinky club downtown'

She goes cross eyed, pulling herself upright 'Kinky?' her face contorts at the sudden movement.

'Yeah, there were a load of strippers'

'Strippers' The amount of alcohol in her system inhibits any usual attempt she would've made to hide the jealous frown that forms. 'Strippers?'

'Yeah Strippers. Here, two aspirin' He pops the two tablets into her mouth and holds the glass of water to her lips. She gulps down the cool liquid.

'Strippers? Lucas it wasn't your fucking stag night'

'Alright, temper, temper' He teases. She's never been the possessive type. She's always trusted him so her words come as a surprise. 'It's no big deal'

'Well I think it is' She moans loudly, slipping off the edge of the table. She staggers out of the kitchen, Lucas close behind.

'You're jealous' He smirks gleefully as they enter the bedroom.

'Am not' She retorts immaturely, belly flopping onto the mattress. Her skirts rides up in the process and he's got a perfect view of her pantie covered backside 'Diyouhavyouowdance?' She mumbles into the covers.

He tears his gaze away from her ass and sits at the top of the bed. 'What was that? I can't hear you?'

She cranes her head up. 'Did you have your own private little lap dance?' She seethes.

'Of course I didn't, all I was thinking the whole time we were there was that none of those girls would ever be half as gorgeous as you'

'But you were looking.' She blindly grabs a pillow, shuffling onto her knees and aiming for his head. She misses. Lucas resists the laughter that's building in the back of his throat at her lack of coordination.

'Hey, come on, have you ever been in one of these places? It's kinda hard not to notice a load of topless women walking around, I'm only human'

'You're a jackass'

'And you're jealous' He sticks his bottom lip out, imitating her long face.

'Wouldn't you be, if you knew I'd been out dancing with a load of guys?'

'Apparently you have' He shoots back. The thought sends his eyes green.

'No' She shakes her head.

'Dancing on a bar in the middle of club full of guys doesn't count? In front of Julian?' She scrunches her eyes up tight. She's definitely drank too much. Why can't he keep still? 'Apparently you've been acting like a stripper, maybe they'll give you a job down at the place I was at tonight'

'Take that back' She scowls. 'God, just, just cause we're getting married doesn't m-mean you fucking own me. I'm still allowed to, to go out and have fun Lucas Scott. I'm not going to be one of those girls that just sits in every night with her husband. I have friends t-too you know' She blinks.

He smirks. She's trying to appear angry, but in her intoxicated state she sound's nothing of the sort. 'I know' He nods. 'I'd just prefer it if you kept your strip teases to a minimum, say the bedroom maybe?'

'And I'd prefer it if you'd not go to strip clubs full stop'

'Maybe I wouldn't be compelled to if you'd see to my lap dancing needs from time to time' He mocks, leaning back against the pillows and awaiting her feisty retort that was sure to follow.

It doesn't come.

The springs in the mattress squeak as she struggles to her feet.

His smile falters 'Hey, where're you going? I was joking, come back'

She crosses the room on wobbly limbs, nearly falling flat on her face when she trips over the edge of the rug.

'You ok there Bambi?'

She ignores his remark, hands fumbling through her stacks of records.

'What're you doing?'

With surprising precision, considering her inebriated state, she positions her chosen vinyl record into place and holds the needle as it moves down the grooves. It skips a couple of times but then Elvis Costello's _I Want You_, fills the room. She turns around.

'You just hinted for me to give you a lap dance, did you not?'

'I-I was kidding' He splutters.

She reaches a hand behind her, releasing her hair slide. Suddenly her curls cascade around her face, just the way he likes it and she's giving him that look and he knows he's done for.

'Peyt...' His voice teeters. He has to stop this before it even begins. 'It's late, we-we should sleep'

She's deaf to his words. All she can hear is the words of Elvis Costello, the vibrations pump through her blood taking control of her every limb.

Her eyes are closed and her body is rocking sensually to the music. It's not long until he's completely entranced. Her fingers trail up her top, effortlessly unfastening the buttons and he sinks back against the pillow, idly watching.

There's no harm in just watching, right? He just can't touch.

She rolls her shoulders back. Her top falls. Her eyes open and she takes a shaky breath. She can feel the heat of his gaze, radiating over her cool skin.

Her dainty hands fall to her hips and she saunters forward with surprising agility.

'Take it off' He pleads.

'What?'

'Your skirt, take it off' He demands bluntly. He's no longer thinking, his mind is solely consumed with Peyton and his selfish need for her. Her fingers dance over her toned stomach, deliberately taking their time. They finally reach the waist band and linger on the silver button. He waits with baited breath. He's fighting the urge to rip the article of clothing down her slender legs, fighting the urge to throw her onto the bed.

The button's snapped free and the zips jolted down.

He licks his lips.

'Take it off' He orders impatiently.

He can feel her smirk, glaring down on him. He knows she's taking delight in this little game.

She rolls her hips to the music and twirls not so gracefully. She's drunk. She's drunk and her sense of coordination isn't exactly at it's best but she's still so unbelievably fucking sexy.

She finally shimmies out of the restrictive material and he groans loudly. Yes, definitely sexy. He drinks in her legs, legs that go on for fucking ever, legs that are suddenly within his reach.

He gulps.

'You're so fucking hot'

'Hotter than the sluts you spent the evening with?'

'The hottest stripper I know' He grins.

She kneels onto the mattress, a leg either side of him, her chest level with his eyes, her body still swaying.

Her arms move behind her and she unclasps her bra. He can't breathe. The satin material falls off of her and she tosses it onto the floor.

His eyes explore her newly exposed chest, the perfect curves that will forever have him mesmerized.

He's not had the liberty of seeing her like this in what feels like eternity.

Her dancing has stopped. She's focused on his alluring lips. Her silky skin looks so inviting and he has an overwhelming desire to touch her.

The music stops, replaced with the low hum of the needle scratching carelessly over the record.

'It's finished' Her voice drones thickly.

He just about manages a nod.

Her body settles hesitantly against his, the heat of her skin radiating through his t-shirt.

He emits a breathy groan. He's not sure how he's meant to control himself. He's meant to be the responsible one. She's in no way accountable for her actions, it's up to him to stop this. But he can't. He _needs _this, _needs _her, _needs _to feel her.

His coarse hand runs up her side. He'd forgotten how soft she is, how perfectly sculpted she is, how her body moulds against his own.

Her back arches and he cherishes the feel of her chest pressed into his.

She rolls her hips against him and he grapples at the sheets beneath them. 'Peyt we can't' He mutters quietly. She doesn't hear, he didn't want her to hear. He's trying to regulate his breathing, he's trying to stop this but it's just an exercise in futility. He's powerless. She's Peyton Sawyer. How can he possibly resist?

He snaps, ungraciously flipping them over and jerking her back onto the mattress.

Her stomach contracts pleasurably as his weight settles between her thighs and he grinds against her, trying to relieve some of the pent up tension.

A lazy smile curls her lips, this is her favorite place to be. This is what she'd been missing most. She can positively say that there was something undeniably safe about having his powerful muscular arms enveloping her, his heavy weight holding her down.

He peppers kisses down her pale, slender neck and when his warm mouth encompasses a breast, her back arcs off of the bed, her delicate fingers weaving into his hair.

He loves the breathy murmurs that escape her lips. He loves the way the foot of her shoe is running idly up and down the back of his leg.

His hand slides beneath her, over the lace of her black underwear to cup her ass. He presses her against him and they both groan at the delightful contact.

'Fuck me Luke' She pleads bluntly, desperately. 'Please' She throws her head back.

He smiles.

'Please' She whimpers impatiently, writhing beneath him.

He wants to, he doesn't think he's ever craved anything more, he's been having Peyton Sawyer withdrawal symptoms, he needs her desperately. But some thing's stopping him, some thing's preventing him from continuing.

_'I will not be participating in any sexual activity until our wedding night' _Her stern voice reigns in his mind.

He tries to ignore it but the inner voice continues to repeat itself.

_'I will not be participating in any sexual activity until our wedding night' _

'Urgh' He groans in irritation. God damn his conscience. He rolls off of her, panting as he stares up at the ceiling.

'Where've you gone?' She complains.

'I'm sorry but I know you're going to be pissed at me in the morning if I let this carry on' He rasps.

'Why? No I won't' She argues.

'Baby, you've been keeping this whole no sex thing up for the last month and a half.'

'I want you. Pleaaaase' She whines.

'Uh uh. We've gone so long, you were right this morning. It would be pointless'

'I didn't mean it'

'I'm pretty sure you did'

'Soooo, that was sober Peyton, you're with drunk Peyton now. That means you can get me to do whatever you want' She husks.

'Yeah' He swallows thickly. 'But I'm pretty scared of sober Peyton tomorrow morning'

'I won't be mad. I promise, please Luke'

He's been trying to get her to crack since the day she implored this stupid plan and he's finally gotten just what he wanted and yet he's turning her down. He groans. He can't think when she's topless and looking at him like that. He takes a shaky breath. 'No Peyt'

'Please, you know you want to'

'God I want to' He agrees.

'Then have me' She insists, laying back down and reaching for his hand.

'Baby' He moves onto his side, their noses touching.

'I know this whole no sex thing is pissing you off and soon you're going to go off me, So we'll just forget it, I don't care' She rambles.

'I'm not pissed off and that will never happen' He assures her.

'You're going to start looking somewhere else for sex soon, you've already felt the need to go to a strip club' She whimpers and tears fill her eyes.

'No, Skills felt the need to drag us all to a strip club because you insisted we have a guys and girls night' He amends 'And anyway, after that lap dance I think you've safely got me glued to your side'

She sniffles.

'I'm not going anywhere. I have the prettiest most perfect girl right here' He rubs circles on her lower back.

'Promise?'

'I promise' He cocoons her in a warm embrace, holding her against his chest. He knows she's been drinking and is being completely irrational and unrealistic, but it still hurts that she'd think he'd sleep with someone else. He kisses her forehead. 'It's just you a me baby, I'd never hurt you like that. I only have eyes for you' He coos into her ear, surprising himself with his impressively calming voice, considering the somewhat painful erection pressing against her thigh.

She doesn't reply.

'Peyt?' He unravels his arms and looks down. He shakes his head. She's completely past out. A lock of her disheveled hair is laying across her face and her mouth is slightly open, heavy, consistent breaths blowing the blonde strands into the air. He brushes her hair back and stares at her. He's tempted to go find a camera and take a picture. She's the epitome of beauty, laying so peacefully, her chest rising and falling. He licks his dry lips. He doesn't need a camera, he knows this vision is going to be permanently engraved into the back of his retinas. Her legs shift as she unconsciously moves and his eyes are drawn to her lower half, gulping as he takes in her black lace briefs and black heels. He closes his eyes tightly, pushing himself off of the mattress. He slides her shoes off and pulls a sheet over her.

Tearing his gaze from her hypnotizing form, he edges to the doorway, muttering as he goes 'Definitely need a cold shower'


	3. Chapter 3

'Knock, knock, Wakey, Wakey, rise and shine'

Lucas cringes, jolted from his peaceful slumber at a painfully cheery tone. He unconsciously pulls his sleeping fiancée closer, burying his head in her golden curls.

'I know you're both in there'

A forked crease appears on his forehead as he cranes his neck. Brooke Davis' distinct shadow meets him through the blind on the door. Peyton murmurs something intelligible into his chest.

'Shh, it's ok, she'll get the hint in a minute' He husks hopefully, closing his weary lids with every intention of staying in the warm confines of their bed.

He thinks she's gone but the rattling of the lock causes his sleep filled eyes to open once more.

'What the hell Brooke' He shifts upright as the door flies open and in marches their unwanted visitor. 'Since when do you have a key to my bedroom?' He exclaims gruffly.

'Since when do you lock your door?'

'Since people like you decided you could come strolling in when ever you like, there's such a thing as privacy you know' He glances to his right at the angry red digits on his alarm clock. 'What could you possibly want at 7am in the morning that requires you breaking and entering?'

'You may not have work to day but the rest of the world does- we don't all have the luxury of working our own hours, including Mrs Scott to be' She quips. 'I brought coffee' She sets two steaming Styrofoam cups down on the bedside table.

Lucas throws his head back onto his pillow in exasperation. 'She doesn't have to be there till nine'

'I know but I want to talk bridesmaid dresses' Her nose twitches and two dimples appear, images of divine satin dresses blurring her vision.

'God, anyone would think this is your wedding' He mutters.

'Go away Brooke' Peyton moans, her throat sore from too many alcoholic beverages the night before.

'You have work P Sawyer'

'I don't care, I'm sick'

'You're not sick, you're hung over'

The defiant blonde huffs, snaking her arms around Lucas' torso, the bed sheet falling off her shoulders in the process. 'Make her go away Luke'

When Lucas squints expectantly at his high school friend he's surprised to find her eyes narrowed and her jaw stiffly in place. He knows that look all too well. He's terrified of that look and is immediately fearing for his life.

'What?' He shrugs his free shoulder defensively.

Brooke doesn't respond. She marches over to the bed, whipping back the bed covers to reveal Peyton's creamy olive skin back.

'Lucas Eugene Scott did you have sex with her last night?' She hisses.

'What?' He cries bemusedly.

'It's cold' Peyton whimpers, screwing her eyes up in discomfort.

'Of course it's cold- you're not wearing anything. Lucas, I'm waiting for an answer?' She crosses her arms and taps her foot.

'Ok, just so you know, there's a line and you just crossed it. It's none of your business what Peyton and I do okay?'

'She was under the influence of alcohol and you take advantage-'

He laughs in disbelief.

'It's not funny and I sure as hell know she won't find it in the slightest bit amusing'

Peyton, who is becoming increasingly aware of the pair bickering and the cool air on her uncovered back, reluctantly sits up, scratching her head and announcing loudly 'I have a headache'

He can't help it, his gaze trails down to her chest.

'Lucas' He knows the words that follow are guaranteed to be nothing but sweet. Brooke's hips sashay forward and she sits on the edge of the mattress, draping the bed sheet round her best friend protectively. 'You can stop drawling now. You're unbelievable, you knew she didn't want to have sex till your wedding night'

Peyton slowly registers what's just been said and stares down at the white cotton concealing her near naked form and then back to Lucas, her eyes widening in outrage.

'Out' She mutters wearily, wincing when her head pounds.

Lucas grins smugly at Brooke, gleefully waiting for her to drag her feet in the direction of the door.

'Lucas. Out' Peyton addresses. His head swivels.

'Me?'

'No Mother freaking goose- of course you' She hits his shoulder. 'Now'

Brooke quirks her brow, biting back the evil chuckle that's daring to escape her cherry painted lips.

'You're kidding. Peyton-'

'You heard her Luke' Brooke grabs him by the sleeve of his t-shirt, dragging him to the entrance. 'Out' She smiles, giving him a condescending hand wave before slamming the door after him.

'Unfucking believable- this is my freaking house' He pounds his fist on the wood. 'My bedroom! I didn't do anything! You should be thanking me, you have no idea what actually happened last night- we didn't have sex'

* * *

He hasn't spoken to her since he was rudely thrown out of his own room. He's decided to make amends though by sweetly picking her up from work before they go round Haley and Nathan's for a dinner to celebrate Nathan making the NBA finals, but his understanding soon transfers into anger when he reaches the doorway to the studio. She's sat on the side of a table, endless legs tauntingly on display. Her nimble fingers twirling a strand of hair while she smiles at the man standing confidently before her.

'So, I know this is kind of weird and I never usually do this and it's probably not a good idea seeing as we're hopefully going to be working together but, do you maybe... want to get a drink some time?' The ramble of words leaves the strangers mouth and are a catalyst to Lucas' already burning desire to kick this rock star wannabee right out of Tree Hill.

A blush filters through her cheeks and she smiles shyly before dangling her hand out in front of him. The glint of her beloved engagement ring answering his question.

'Oh'

'I'm sorry. I'm completely in love' She admits softly. And for a moment, just a fraction of a second, Lucas' lips curve upward with pride.

'Well who ever he is, he's a lucky guy' The man shoves his hands awkwardly in his pocket and scuffs his feet on the hard wood. 'I hope you're not going to feel weird about us now'

Peyton's head shakes vigorously. 'Of course not, it's cool' She stands and Lucas wants nothing more than to order her to change out of that dress, it's ridiculously short. 'I'll check my diary and talk to Haley and let you know a date when we can talk contracts and stuff' She explains flippantly. Contracts? Lucas shakes his head. She still wants to sign this guy when he's clearly looking down the low cut neckline of her dress right now. His cheeks are burning. Enough is enough. He wraps his hand against the glass before striding in.

'Luke' Peyton smiles genuinely and somewhat bashfully.'What're you doing-'

She doesn't finish her sentence because he's right in front of her and his lips are claiming hers in a childish display of ownership.

She doesn't have the heart to pull back. She knows she mistreated him this morning. Her mind was foggy as to the going ons of the previous night but after throwing up the contents of her stomach and spending the morning at work, she'd slowly pieced together what had actually happened. Lucas Scott was nothing but a gentleman as always, not that she'd really doubted it for a second.

'Hey' He slowly withdraws and grins boyishly and she suddenly has the urge to smack him for kissing her like that when they've got company.

'Hi' She plays it off instead, wiping her swollen lips and shooting the third wheel an apologetic look. 'Luke, this is Jackson'

'Hey' The scruffy haired musician greets, his eyes filled with unease. He politely holds his hand out and Lucas shakes it just a little too enthusiastically.

Peyton warily puts herself between the two. 'Well- I'll call you' She smiles warmly.

'Right' Jackson nods. 'I guess I'll be seeing you'

He gives a brief wave of the hand before gladly leaving the suddenly humid studio.

'I'll be seeing you' Lucas mimics with a scowl. 'Who does he think he is? That's my line'

The whites of her eyes show as she rolls her orbs of green in disbelief. She hits him on the shoulder. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Me?' He cries. 'Nothings wrong with me'

'You're being a complete ass. You nearly broke his arm'

'I did not break his arm, I merely shook it'

'A few more shakes and it would have been disconnected from his body'

'I think you're over reacting' He folds his arms indifferently. 'I was just being friendly'

'Whatever' She mumbles. 'Lets just, just go'

She walks ahead of him the whole way to the car and when he attempts to open the mustangs door for her she nudges him away.

'Okay' He sighs, getting in his side and starting the ignition. 'I'm sorry. Alright? I'll refrain from being polite in future' He pulls out of the parking lot.

'Lucas you practically molester me in front of him. I know you're sexually frustrated, but-'

'No-'

'Brooke says you're bound to be irritable-'

'And Brooke knows everything doesn't she' He snaps. 'I'm pissed Peyton. I'm pissed cause I was accused of taking advantage of you, I'm pissed cause Brooke Davis seems to know every detail of our intimate relationship, I'm pissed because I just walked in on you flirting with some guy'

She shakes her head in disbelief. Yes, he had a right to be annoyed about Brooke, he had a right to be pissed about that morning and she had had every intention of apologising but flirting? No, she would not be accused of that. 'I was at work Lucas, having a meeting with a possible artist and you get all possessive-'

'I'm not possessive'

'You should turn right here' She interrupts. He ignores her suggestion. 'Lucas we're going to be late, turn back and go right'

'This way is quicker'

'Not on a Friday afternoon at six when everyone's heading home from work, you're going to hit traffic'

'Who's car is this Peyton?'

She scowls. 'Yours'

'And who's driving'

'Lucas-'

'Who's driving?'

'You are'

'Exactly, It's my car and I'm the driver, I'll decide which way we go'

'You're such a jerk sometimes' She huffs, turning her head to look out the window. For the next five minutes they sit in silence until they turn onto the main road and sure enough hit six o clock traffic.

* * *

He's not spoken to her for the rest of the car ride and he's stomping up the path ahead of her now.

When Haley opens the door with a more than excited Jamie he mumbles a not so cheery hello.

'What's wrong Uncle Lucas?'

'Ignore him Jamie' Peyton answers. 'You're Uncle Lucas is sulking cause I'm a better navigator than he is'

Lucas snorts.

'What's a navigator?'

'Someone that guides the way' Lucas explains in simple terms. 'Which Peyton can't do to save her life'

The blondes eyes narrow. 'If I'd been driving we would have been here half an hour ago'

'Yes' He agrees condescendingly. 'But our lives would have been endangered, I'm sure'

'I'm a good driver' Peyton claims indignantly.

'Sure'

'I am'

'Do me a favor Jamie, never get a girlfriend'

'You can tell your uncle Lucas he should be careful what he wishes for, he'll be lucky if he has a fiancée let alone a girlfriend at the end of the day if he carries on'

'You can tell Peyton to stop being such a drama queen Jamie'

James Scott's innocent eyes flicker between the two adults. Haley rests a reassuring hand on her sons shoulder.

'Says the person that thinks I have ulterior motives other than work while at work'

'He was looking down your dress'

'He was not'

'You were flirting'

Peyton laughs at the absurdity of his statement. 'He asked me out Lucas, he was a nice guy and he asked me out and I told him I was engaged, engaged to you'

'He asked you out and yet you're still discussing signing him'

'He's a great artist, I'd be foolish not to. What the hells wrong with you, you're never like this'

He runs a hand over his forehead.

'I can't believe you're actually asking me to put my career on the line just because you're concerned about a little male competition. I can't believe you don't trust me'

'Of course I trust you'

'Evidently not'

'God, just shut up' He groans immaturely.

'Excuse me?' His tone takes her completely off guard. He trusts her, it's the male species he finds hard to have faith in. He just doesn't think she realises how unbelievably hot she is and how much he worries about her.

'Just be quiet'

'Don't tell me to shut up Lucas'

He finally lifts his dark orbs and he can't help but smile. He hasn't seen that look in a while and god he loves it. She's got that sarky frown on her face and it's nothing but a turn on. When she'd attempted to hate him in high school he'd got that look a lot, it had never scared him off, it had only made him work that much harder to talk to her.

'Don't laugh at me? Does it look like I find it funny?' She demands furiously. She's well aware of her sister in law to be watching this ridiculous argument and she couldn't be any more humiliated. She can't even remember why she's pissed at him right now.

He shakes his head and steps forward.

Her brow furrows even further at his sudden closeness and then his head is angled towards hers and he's kissing her sweet lips.

Her hands automatically fly out to push him away. She's angry at him. How dare he even attempt to kiss her right now?!

'Lucas' She exclaims. She stumbles as he presses her back into the wall, muffling her words of protest when he reunites their lips. She fights him for all of a second before her mouth opens at his command.

Nathan and Brooke have appeared to see what all the commotion is. Haley and Nathan watch on, eyes wide with horror, while Brooke grins smugly.

'Jamie come help me set the table' The young mother insists, grabbing the youngsters wrist and yanking him down the hall.

* * *

Her eyes are closed and her body's quivering.

He smirks. 'You're so hot when you're mad'

His remark reminds her that she's indeed meant to be mad. Her lids shoot open and she glares.

'I love you'

'I so don't like you right now' She slips from his embrace.

'That hurts Peyt, right here' He taps his heart.

'I can't believe you just did that, in front of our friends, in front of your five year old nephew' She hisses. 'Unbelievable'

He chuckles, he loves that he has so much control over her, she's still reeling from their fifteen minute make out session and he has to say he just doesn't care what his friends think. 'Come on, you loved it'

'Don't even talk to me' She warns, waving her hand at him. She goes to stalk away but he grabs her arms and pins her back against the wall. 'Lucas. Let. Go.'

'Not until you say- I love you Lucas'

'Over my dead body'

'Then you're going to be standing here for a long time'

'Uncle Luke, Mamma said to tell you dinners ready and no more making out in front of me.'

'We'll be there in a sec buddy'

Jamie rolls his eyes comically and turns dramatically, his small basket ball thudding against the hard wood floor as he goes.

'Say it'

'Lucas seriously, behave' She scorns. 'They're waiting for us'

'You're the one that's causing the hold up sweetheart'

'You're unbelievable' She's finding it difficult not to smile and is trying to avoid his eyes so he doesn't see the glimer of humour.

'Me? Baby you're unbelievable, you've been accusing me of being sexually frustrated but you're the one that finds me irresistable'

'Says the man that's got me pinned against the wall' She scoffs. She knows he's right, but like hell is she going to admit it. She was up for apologising earlier that morning, she'd been the one that had enforced this stupid no sex rule and she'd also been the one to beg him to break it, who was she to be angry with him? But then he'd gone and acted like a complete jerk and she was far too stubborn to relent just yet.

She runs her forefinger down his chest and settles it just above his belt.

He visibly stiffens.

She's cruel. So cruel.

He trains her digits with his eyes.

Her eyebrow kinks seductively. He's let go of her arms now and she's the one in complete control and she can't deny she doesn't like that.

'Come on you guys, dinners done!' Brooke hollers impatiently.

His eyes are closed and a groan is upon his lips when she pushes past him, making sure to brush her knee against him in the most inappropriate of places.

She smirks gleefully at the loud breath he takes. 'What's wrong baby?'

He squints back and forces a sweet smile. 'Nothing'

'You sure?'

'Yep' He answers breezily, settling his hand at the bottom of her back. It fits perfectly. God he loves her back, the beautifuly sculpted curve of her spine. He licks his lips with a little shake of the head, he's not going to torture himself, she's making him suffer enough as it is.

They enter the dining room together. Everyone else is already seated, already tucking into the delicious food laid out before them.

'It's nice of you to join us' Haley smiles sarcastically.

'Sorry' They both say in unison and Haley forgives them. They're just too perfect together.

'Peyton will you sit next to me? Sit next to me!' Jamie chants, patting the chair beside him enthusiastically.

'Of course I will J Luke, you're the only guy for me' She gives him a high five as she sits down.

Lucas smiles, he loves watching her interact with his nephew. She always does it so effortlessly and he can't say it doesn't have him thinking about getting her pregnant with their own child.

'This looks great Hales' Peyton claps, eying the homemade feast appreciatively.

'Well, it wasn't all done by me. Brooke helped'

'Brooke Davis and cooking?' Lucas teases.

'I'm very good I'll have you know'

Lucas has another witty remark on the tip of his tongue but Peyton cuts off his words, knowing that a wound up Brooke Davis isn't going to be any fun for anyone.

'Well cheers Nate, Congratulations' She announces, everyone follows suit, raising their glasses in cheers.

'So you two, have you decided on the perfect honeymoon destination?' Trust Brooke to get onto the subject of the wedding.

'France/Hawaii' They declare in unison.

Peyton blinks at Lucas. It's the one thing they can't agree on. She wants the romantic city of Paris, He wants sun and sand.

She frowns, toeing off her shoe under the table, she lets her foot drift up his trouser covered calf and raises her brow tauntingly.

'We decided Paris'

'No we didn't' He argues. 'You decided Paris' He's going to hold his ground, the whole table knows he'll give in eventually. Since when has he ever said no to Peyton Sawyer? He just has to put on a front, more importantly, show Nathan that she hasn't got him wrapped around her finger, he doesn't want to endure weeks of teasing down at the river court, but that's already a given.

Her toes work their way higher.

'Yes. We. Did'

He drops his cutlery and she has to fight not to giggle. His large hand wraps around her ankle and he gives her a warning look.

'I want to go to Paris, I've always wanted to' She brushes her foot over the inevitable bulge in his pants.

He can't speak. Opening his mouth is surely going to end badly. He bites his tongue, desperately trying to get her foot away but from her position she's got the power to withstand his strength.

'Please Luke, Please?'

All eyes are flickering between the two, waiting for Lucas' much anticipated response.

'Please?' Her plea coincides with another teasing brush against him. He wants to wipe that pretty smile off her face.

'Fine'

'What?'

'I said fine, Paris. We'll go to Paris' He exhales quickly.

* * *

'You know you're really not funny'

'Huh?'

'You know what' Lucas' oh so perfect hands find their way around her toned mid section.

She's been given the task of icing the cake. The tip of her tongue is pressed against her front teeth as she concentrates on squeezing orange icing into a basket ball design.

'Your evil. You know that?'

'Luke I'm kinda busy' She dismisses. 'Can you get off me'

'And why should I do what you want. I can't believe you did that. At the table- with all our friends' His tone deepens.

'I didn't touch you'

He chuckles, kissing the bare skin on her shoulder. Her breath hitches and to her total dismay he hears.

'I can play your game to you know?' He husks.

One hand tightens around her waist, holding her firmly, while the other drifts south, effortlessly hoisting the floral material up her thighs. Her fingers fly to his, wrapping fiercely around his wrist.

'Don't you dare' She hisses under her breath. Her head jerks to Haley, thankful to find the brunettes head in a cupboard, busily unloading plates for dessert, oblivious to their little charade across the room. 'Lucas'

'I'm not touching you Peyt' He kisses her neck this time as his hand finds the silk of her underwear. She gasps. The perfectly sculpted words on the cake transforms into a mess of black, no longer reading 'Congratulations Nathan'

'How's the cake coming Sawyer?' Haley's voice slices through the air, she briefly glances over to her friend, not surprised to find Lucas wrapped around her.

Peyton's eyes close tightly and she bites her lip, dropping the icing pen all together, in favour of gripping the side board.

'Oh it's looking great' Lucas is forced to answer for her. She can feel his smirk against her neck and her nails dig into his arm. 'Really, really great'

'Okay. I'll meet you guys in there'.

'You messed it...up' Her blonde curls tickle his cheek as she rests her head back against him. A whimper passes her lips. 'God Luke that feels....'

'Feels what baby?'

'So, so good'

He smiles, they're cheek to cheek.

'Please'

He almost gives her what she wants. Her hips jolt forward and he wants to touch her just as much as she wants him to.

But he doesn't, he restrains himself, although it takes all his will power.

He withdraws his hand and pecks her shoulder. 'They're waiting'

'No' She whimpers.

But he's gone and her legs are shaking and god he's a fucking dick.

* * *

'God, what's wrong with them two, they can't keep their hands off of each other' Haley sets a pile of dessert plates down on the green table cloth.

'They're young and in love' Brooke shrugs but her toothy smile doesn't go unnoticed.

'Brooke' Haley raises her eyebrows. 'What aren't you telling us?' She demands in Mrs Scott teacher voice.

'Nothing' She tries.

'Brooke'

She can't help it. She's a gossiper. It's in her genes, it's not her fault. 'P Sawyer may have decided that she doesn't want to have sex again until her wedding night' She blurts quietly, eyes wide with excitement.

'What?' Nathan finally speaks. 'Peyton decided that all by herself?' He finds it hard to believe, it's no secret that the pair have a more than healthy sexual relationship.

'Well I may have suggested-'

'Of course you did' Haley interrupts, but she smiles dreamily. 'I think it's sweet though'

'How long has she been enforcing this on Luke?' Nathan grins.

'Six weeks' Brooke answers enthusiastically, warily looking at the door to check they're still alone.

'Six weeks!?' Nathan laughs. 'Poor Luke. No wonder he's in a foul mood. There's no way they'll last another six'

'Do you know how stubborn Peyton can be?'

'They were practically doing it in the hall way earlier'

'Are you proposing a bet Nathan Scott?' Brooke places her hands on hips.

'I give it two weeks' He nods.

'Haley?' Brooke kinks an eyebrow.

The young mother shakes her head, fiddling with a napkin. She won't participate in such childish games. But her competitiveness within takes hold. 'Four weeks' The words fall from her mouth in a hushed whisper.

Brooke's mouth curves into an even bigger smile. 'The winner gets fifty dollars and the looser's stay behind after the wedding to help clear up. Agreed?'

'Agreed'

* * *

She'd spent the rest of the evening ignoring him and when he'd announced they were leaving she'd stubbornly told him she wasn't ready to go and that Brooke would give her a ride back. He'd told her not to be childish and when she'd not budged from her seat he'd said his goodbye's to everyone but her and left her to sulk.

An hour later he hears a car pull up outside.

She takes her time but she finally appears in their bedroom door.

'Hi'

He smiles.

'What're you doing?' She asks gingerly.

'Pretending to work.... Waiting for you to get home'

She nods. 'I'm sorry. I'm a bitch' She gushes, taking two paces until she's at his desk.

'You're not-'

'Yes, yes I am' She sits down on his laps. 'I- I remember what happened last night. It was me. I'm the one that wanted it. You, you stopped it. You're more restrained than me, I can't function and-'

'Peyton' He cups her chin. 'I'm the one that should be sorry. What I did earlier, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair to touch you like that-'

'I did the same thing. I started it, I just, I wanted you to want me as much as I want-'

'Do you have any idea how badly I want you?' He laughs. 'Because I'm going insane.'

'You are?'

He tugs her closer. 'Don't you know that already?'

A coy smirk forms and he knows she can feel his aching erection.

'Maybe' She links her hands behind his neck and they rest their foreheads together.

They stare at each other. They have a mutual understanding, their need for each other is all that matters right now. Their no sex before marriage agreement is somehow forgotten and they're kissing with a heated purpose. Hands are everywhere and they're moving against each other like two teenagers that are finally giving in to that burning desire for the first time.

'Luuuuuuuke!!!'

Both blondes tear apart.

They both know that shrill girly screech.

Lily Scott.

'Where are you?! Your favouritist sister is here!'


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton's the first to come to her senses and attempts to scramble from his lap but his hands tighten on her hips and she's quick to clock on to why.

Small foot steps sound down the hall, followed by Karen Roe's motherly tone, telling her daughter to get her sticky hands off the decorated walls.

'Luke-'

'Don't you dare get up' He can't deal with the woman who brought him up walking in on him with a hard on right now- he'd rather she walk in and see his girlfriend sat on his lap.

She rolls her eyes, ignoring his demand and doing just the opposite.

'Peyton' He whines. She chucks him a book and he looks at her blankly. How is William Shakespeare going to help matters right now? She motions her hands and he catches on. Peyton Sawyer's a genius. He hastily opens it across his lap, cleverly concealing the prominent bulge in his pants just as the door swings open.

'There you are' Lily grins, skipping into the room.

'Lily what did I just say? Knock first' Karen chides, before turning her attention to her son and soon to be daughter in law. She takes in Peyton's appearance, her hairs more than a little out of place, the right hand strap of her dress is hanging off her shoulder, her lips are swollen and her cheeks, pink. She can't say Lucas looks all that much more presentable. 'Always Knock' She reinforces, dreading to think what her six year old could have potentially just witnessed, what she could have she just witnessed.

'Mum' Lucas shifts in his seat with the air of an awkward teenager.

'You forgot' Karen states.

'No, no' Lucas shakes his head vigorously.

Karen confiscates one of Peyton's precious vinyl records from Lily, setting it back in it's rightful place. 'I rung you three times telling you we were coming today'

Peyton shakes her head in disbelief. 'Lucas' She nudges him in the arm, as if she'd not already put his body through enough pain for one day.

'Surprise?' He asks gingerly, rubbing his forearm.

'You're utterly useless' Karen remarks but with an adoring smile.

'I'm sorry' He sighs. 'There's been a lot going on, I was distracted'

'I can see that'

Peyton blushes, suddenly aware of her dishevelled appearance, she tugs her dress back into place and hastily runs a finger over her lips. This wasn't the ideal situation she wanted to greet Karen in, she'd wanted everything to be perfect. The last time she'd seen her fiancés mother was at his wedding to _another _girl, something she still wasn't entirely comfortable with. She wanted to make a good impression, she wanted to be everything Karen wanted her to be.

'Are you marrying Lucas, Peyton? Mummy says you are' Lily's oblivious to the tension and is suddenly standing before her, large brown chestnut eyes gleaming up at her.

'That's right' Peyton forces a confident smile. She doesn't know this little girl, she should know this little girl.

'You're not going to run away like Lindsey are you?' Lily questions, her nose screwed up in contemplation.

Lucas eyes his uncomfortable girlfriend.

'If he behaves, I won't' She jokes.

'You're his real princess aren't you? Lindsey wasn't. Mummy says so' She makes a face, as though Lindsey's name is some vial disease.

Peyton kinks her brow, giving Karen a shy smile. 'I don't know about that, Am I your princess Luke?' she quips gleefully.

Lucas catches his sisters innocent gaze, she's six years old and an avid believer of fairytales, who is he to shatter her make believe world. 'Of course you are' He says certainly, making sure to give Lily a playful wink. And besides, he's kind of beginning to think perhaps there is such a thing as fairytales.

Peyton sends him a coy smile.

'You're like Ariel, Peyton'

'The little mermaid?'

Lily's pigtails swing as she nods her cherub shaped face.

'Uhuh. Prince Eric is a dumbo like Luke, he almost marries the yucky witch Ursula cause Ariel can't speak and tell him she's the real Princess'

Peyton listens intently, her eyes narrowed with amusement but she likes the analogy and she can't help but take an immediate liking to the her fiancées sister.

'Ok you, I think you're boring poor Peyton already' Karen smiles somewhat nervously. 'Why don't you go back out to the car, Andy could do with some help to get all our luggage in'

She obediently jumps in the direction of the exit but pauses, glancing back at Peyton 'Will you play with me later?' She queries hopefully.

'You bet I will'

Karen watches Lily skip down the hall before looking back at Lucas 'Sorry for barging in. I thought you'd be expecting us but clearly-'

'It's fine, I was only working' Lucas responds with a gesture to his closed lap top, exaggeratedly nonchalant .

'Mhmm' Karen mutters, unconvinced. 'Anyhow, I'm going to give you two a minute to…freshen up' She gravitates toward the doorway, quickly slipping from her son's childhood room.

Peyton waits until the sound of high heels diminishes before groaning 'Oh my god. Could that have been any more humiliating?'

'At least they didn't walk in ten minutes later' He says optimistically, running a hand through his hair. 'God I hate my mum'

'Luke'

'What?' He pouts immaturely. 'I was just about to get laid and-'

'You make me sound like some insignificant one night stand'

'You're not insignificant, far from it'

'I can't believe you forgot she was coming, I can't believe you didn't tell me, I would have made dinner, I would have-'

'It's not my fault. It's your fault'

'It's my fault? How is it my fault?'

'All my brain can function on is you at the best of times but since this no sex thing you're literally all I can think about'

She can't prevent the smile.

'It's not funny'

'No' She agrees in an overly sweet tone.

'You know my mum's gone outside now' He peers out the window. 'They're busy unloading the car still-' He frowns at the amount of suit cases that are rapidly appearing from the back of the SUV, silently wondering how long they were planning on invading for. 'We've got time to still-'

'No. Lucas Eugene Scott' She scorns, taking herself to the door.

'What? Come on I was joking'

She still stares at him un-amused. They both know he was partly serious.

'I'm not having sex while your mum and baby sister are down the hall-'

'They're outside'

'And could come in at any second.'

'So not even tonight-'

'No Luke'

He looks like he's been kicked in the stomach and opens his mouth in protest but she doesn't hear his reasoning, quickly muffling his complaints with her own words before he can talk her round.

'Why, why don't you make yourself useful and go help them while I make everyone some coffee' She declares.

He puffs out a breath of disdain.

'Now'

'Alright, alright' He grumbles, stomping out the back door.

She smiles to herself, spying at the reunited family through the window. Butterflies have occupied her stomach in the last few minutes, she's nervous, but above all excited. For the first time she's starting to feel like a permanent fixture of this family and she's pretty certain that she's never wanted anything more.

* * *

'So the last Lucas told me he said you guys were still in the Mediterranean, living the high life' Peyton smirks, setting four cups of coffee down and a orange juice for Lily.

'Well, as beautiful and fun as being on the boat and travelling is, it does get tiring and Lily's getting older' Karen rambles.

'We just felt like we wanted to have a more permanet base' Andy clarifies.

'I want Lily to have a consistent home while she's at school so she can make friends'

'Mum?' Lucas looks at them questioningly.

'We're moving back' She blurts.

His jaw drops.

'Oh my god that's wonderful' Peyton claps her hands together and shrieks like a girl.

'Yeah that, that's great' Lucas mutters in a daze.

'Well don't sound too thrilled' Andy chuckles at him.

'I, I am, I'm just shocked. I didn't expect that'

'Don't worry, we're not chucking you out of this house' Karen squeezes his hand, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. 'That's why we've come back a bit before the wedding, so we can house hunt'

He smiles. 'That's really great Mum, It'll be so good to have you back'

'What about me?' Lily perks up from munching on a very large cookie. 'You missed me the most-est.'

'Of course I did munchkin'

Lily giggles delightedly as he lifts her onto his lap, tickling her sides.

'Are you excited about living in Tree Hill Lily?' Peyton leans across the table.

'Uhuh and I'm gonna be your bridesmaid and where a pretty princess dress'

Peyton smiles. 'Yes you are' She laughs. 'You are definitely going to get on with Brooke Davis, Miss Scott'

* * *

'What're you two doin Peyton?' Lily's sing song voice chimes.

Peyton gives her a smile. 'We're just setting up a bed for you girly' She unfolds the duvet from the pile of blankets, making a snug nest for the six year old.

'This use to be my room when I was a baby'

'That's right'

Karen had insisted that when she and Lily had left with Andy, that Lucas redecorate every room and make the house his own. It had taken him a while, but he'd eventually done just that. Lily's room was now what Peyton had named the library. There wasn't so much as any wall visible. Book shelves were fitted right up to the ceiling and a leather sofa sat in the middle which Peyton had gleefully insisted was the most comfy chair known to man. He'd frowned the next day when he'd walked in to find his little sanctuary completely overtaken with CD's and her laid out in all her glory on the comfy sofa. He'd sternly told her the library was meant to be quiet and she'd just given him that look and had him sitting next to her reading within seconds, her music left on.

Lucas crouches down in front of the lower shelves, that hold realms of childrens books with Lily in mind. He pulls out the collection of Doctor Seuss to reveal his little sister's name, scrawled in purple crayon on the plaster behind.

Lily gives him a gappy grin. 'I did that when I was three' She informs them both proudly.

'Yeah' He laughs. 'See it's still your room really' He winks.

Peyton sets the last of the excessive amount of pillows she'd gathered, down on the sofa. Lucas watches her adoringly. Anyone would think his baby sister was a princess with the way Peyton had lovingly created a luxurious bed of blankets and pillows. It was certainly more than she ever got when she usually stayed over- usually Lucas supplied her with just the two pillows and a sheet. Lily had also noticed the change and was quite enjoying the fuss that was being made over her.

She leaps onto the made sofa, cuddling down into the warm bedding. 'Thank you Peyton'

'You're welcome'

'I like it best when you're here, Luke is good at reading stories but not much else'

Peyton laughs.

'I'm good at other stuff' Lucas frowns, joining Lily on the sofa and tickling her sides playfully.

Lily giggles. 'Nu-uh'

'Ya-huh' He argues. 'Tell her Peyt'

It makes her laugh how juvenile men can be when in the presence of a child. She just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in disbelief.

'What?' He complains. 'I am'

'Sure you are' She patronizes. 'You're not so bad at cooking' She smirks. 'And some other.... _things_' She kinks her brow suggestively and he feels the heat rise in his cheeks.

'Can you read me a story Luke?'

He licks his lips and swallows, tearing his eyes away from Peyton. 'Sure I can'

Peyton stifles a giggle, leaning against the door frame. She watches intently as he begins reading and within minutes she's the one that's left with a cotton-mouth. She swears there's nothing more sexy than listening to him read.

* * *

'Hmm at last' Lucas joins Peyton on their bed. She's sprawled out on her front, demo tapes scattered around her and one ear phone in. He tugs it out, gaining her attention.

'Hi. You kay?' She rolls onto her back.

'Uhuh. Everyone's in bed' He lets out a sigh of relief, it had been a long evening.

She nods, shoving all the demos back into a cardboard box along side the bed, in what she claims is an organised mess. Lucas doesn't have a clue how she ever finds anything.

'Will Lily be ok in there all by herself?' Peyton snuggles further down under the sheets, curling into his warm body.

'She'll be fine. She's stayed here a load of times, you know'

She nods briefly. 'Actually no'

'Huh?'

'I don't know. Asides from the first twelve months of her life, I really don't know anything about her. I should though, I should.'

He just smiles. He loves that she cares so much about his little sister. 'I love you' He strokes her cheek affectionately. 'And She's going to love you, in fact I'm pretty sure she already does. She's smitten with you'

'More so than she was when she met witch Ursula, witch Ursula that abandoned you at the alter?'

He squints down at her.

'What?' She whines. 'That's what Lily called her' She claims childishly, her gaze on her fingers that are fiddling restlessly with his shirt.

'Peyt?' He angles her head upward. 'I love you, it was always you, you know that right? Lindsey was a mistake, I was lost and trying desperately to convince myself that you were nothing but a high school crush but you never were, it's always been you. You know that right?' He rambles. He's not brainless, far from it. He's more than aware that there's this underlying conflict whenever Lindsey Strauss is mentioned.

'I know' She smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

'I don't want you to feel like you're my second choice because you never were, never' He desperately wants to convince her of that fact. He wants her to believe every word he says like she use to. When they were eighteen they would lay together in bed and he would whisper in her ear and she would hang on every last syllable. She believed in him, in them and sometimes he isn't sure that she still has that astounding faith in him, and that brakes his heart. And what was worse, was that he knew it was his own fault that she ever doubted him.

'It's just, it...' She trails off.

'Yes?'

'It's hard for me, it's hard to know that if she hadn't ran out of that Church you'd be married right now, you said I do Luke' She mumbles.

He's silent. What can you say to that? She's right. He did say I do but he thanks the stars above everyday that Lindsey didn't.

He threads his fingers through her soft locks.

'Yeah I'd have been married now but I wouldn't have been happy Peyt and it would never have lasted because I would have come to my senses sooner or later. Lindsey was a smart girl, she saw through me and I feel bad constantly that I hurt her like that' He traces her cheek bones. 'You know what I was thinking when she was walking down the isle?'

Peyton finally looks up at him.

'I couldn't get your fucking legs out of my head. You looked so beautiful and that damn dress. God' He groans at the memory. 'It's not right for a man standing in church about to be wed to think that a girl in the audience is prettier than his soon to be wife, it's not right to be thinking about doing _things_ to another girl'

Peyton swallows, her mouths gone considerably dry in the last few moments. 'You didn't look at me once the whole day'

'No? Any second you turned away I was staring.'

That's not how she remembered it. 'I was the last thing on your mind. Your fiancée had just left you, your nephew had been kidnapped by the psycho nanny'

'And yet you were still the only person I was thinking about. After Jamie had been found' He paused, recalling the events of that evening. The wedding was quickly forgotten, Jamie's whereabouts being everybody's concern and when he was safely back in the arms of his parents Karen had pulled together a feast. They'd all sat in the living room. Peyton had excused herself at one point and escaped into the garden. He'd followed, not that she'd known. 'I watched you sitting by the pool, watched you slip your heels off and slide your legs into the water' He'd been so close to making his presence known, so close to forcing her back against the concrete slabs, so close to kissing her. 'I wanted you so bad'

'You didn't talk to me for the next month-'

'I was confused Peyt. I'd spent the last two years telling myself I was meant to be with Lindsey…I was stupid'

'You are stupid' She agrees.

He nods, gazing at her tenderly, enough to make her stomach do somersaults. He drops his forehead onto hers, blue and green eyes locking. 'God, you're beautiful'

She blushes and a throaty laugh vibrates from him. 'And so cute' He kisses her nose.

'Don't ever leave me again Luke, I, I really don't think I could handle it'

Her plea chokes him, he swallows thickly. 'I'm not going anywhere, not now not ever. I'm completely in love with you and I have been since I was sixteen' He vows in a whisper and she believes him.

'When you stalked me' She changes the tone of their conversation.

'I never stalked you, I stalked your chickney legs' He corrects seriously.

'Five minutes ago you said you love my legs'

'I do love your fucking legs' He pulls back the covers to get a sneak preview of said legs. She's wearing her tiny sleep shorts and one of his t-shirts. 'Jesus are you trying to drive me crazy?'

She giggles as his fingers can't help but touch the creamy expanse of her thighs. He shifts his body so he's hovering over her.

'God I love you Luke' She runs her hand through his sandy blonde hair. 'But...We're still not having sex'

'What?' He groans dark pupils blinking at her dazedly.

'Your mother and Andy are across the hall and more importantly your sister is next door'

'It's alright, I'll keep you quiet' He growls.

'Still no' She moves his fingers back to her hips and strokes his unsatisfied hands soothingly. He groans loudly and she glares. 'Hush'

'Fine' He whispers into her neck. 'But you're making this up to me'

* * *

'I'll look after her'

'Peyton you're swamped' Lucas shakes his head, he's got an important meeting and Karen and Andy have decided to make a start on house hunting, something they'd rather not do with a bored six year old. 'she'll just have to go round Mrs Nickles house for the day'

'I hate Mrs Nickles she makes me read' Lily scowls.

'I'd say that's a good thing' Lucas smiles.

'It's fine, she can spend the day with me, as long as you don't mind coming to work with me Lil?' Peyton kinks her brow at the little girl.

'I wanna come to work with you'

'I don't know' Karen looks at Peyton unsurely, she doesn't want Lily to get in the way. 'Lucas just said you were busy'

'I'll manage, you go. We'll be fine' She lifts Lily onto her hip. 'Won't we?'

'Uhuh. Go Mummy'

'Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted. Just, just call if you can't handle her- Mrs Nickles will be around so you can just drop her there if you're really busy'

'Ok'

'Peyt-' Lucas tries to object.

'Do you not trust me?'

'Of course I trust you'

'Good' She smiles sweetly. 'I've got it covered. Just go'

* * *

His day has been awful. After his meeting he bumped into Dan Scott, not so much a coincidence when the guy was clearly waiting for him. Something Lucas finds extremely nerving, he doesn't appreciate being stalked, especially by his father. He doesn't want this man near him. He's still in shock that he won his trial. That Dan Scott was a free man.

He walks into her office, his eyes widening as he takes in the mess. There's realms of paper everywhere, brightly coloured drawings covering every inch. Peyton's record player is on the floor, Mia's latest single humming softly. There's a stage sheet covering the snooker table and a dim light from underneath shows the outline of his little sister and girlfriend. Peyton's long legs are sticking out at one end and he smiles. Lily's talking to her and it takes him a second to adjust to the speed of words falling from her little mouth.

'I like your earrings'

Lucas can see her small silhouette through the sheet, inspecting the dangling pearls.

'Thank you' He can hear the smile in Peyton's voice.

'Mummy says I'm not allowed to get my ears pierced till I'm fourteen, that's ages away and so not fair. My friends Carla and Lauren got theirs done. How old were you when your Mummy let you get yours done?'

There's a lengthy pause before Peyton answers.

'I was eleven'

'Eleven?' Lily cries. 'See your Mum's nicer than mine'

'Actually Lily, my Mum died when I was just a little girl, I went with my best friend to get them done'

'Oh'

'But boy did my dad go mad when he found out' Peyton laughs.

'My Daddy's dead like your Mum' Lily announces simply.

'He's in heaven'

'That's what my Mummy says. She says he can hear me and he's looking out for me, do you think that's true?'

'I know so'

Lucas' heart swells, tears prickle his eyes. He clears his throat and Lily's head pops out from the sheet.

'Luuuuke' She scoots out, her pale blue tights sliding against the varnished floor. 'Hello!'

'Hello' He lifts her to her feet. 'Have you had a good day?'

'The best' She nods enthusiastically. 'Peyton's the coolest'

He looks at the blonde attempting to elegantly get up but her skirt's way too tight and she's having trouble. He smirks. 'She is pretty cool huh'

Peyton sticks her tongue out at his teasing tone.

'Where are your shoes Lil?'

'In the recording studio. I was helping Peyton'

Lucas ruffles her silky hair. 'Ok, well why don't you go find them and get all your stuff and then we might go and have ice cream on the pier'

'Really?'

'Really, really' Lucas wiggles his eyebrows temptingly and she's gone in a second.

'Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to help me up?' Peyton demands.

'I'm quite happy staring babe'

'Lucas'

'What? From where I am you look pretty damn good. That skirt is' He shakes his head, unable to find words.

'Well seeing as you're so content with just admiring from afar and not touching, I guess you'll be alright with sleeping on the couch because that's the route you're heading down mister'

She hold's her hand out and this time he's quick to help her up, effortlessly lifting her off the ground and twirling her around.

She shimmies her skirt back into place and then stands in front of him. 'Hey you' She greets properly. 'So how was your meeting?' She knows it's not good, she's just praying she's completely misinterpreting his broodiness and his impending book tour hasn't been cancelled.

'Oh, it was great' He nodded gloomily. 'They put the dates back as well, so we'll have a couple of weeks at home as newlyweds after the honeymoon before I have to jump ship and do some work'

'Well that's great' She links her hands around his neck. 'Isn't it?'

'Yeah'

'What's wrong Lucas Scott?'

'Nothing?'

'Nothing? You're not having second thoughts about making me your wife are you?' She teases.

His hands at her waist, tug her a little closer and he shakes his head vigorously. 'Definitely not' He kisses her sweetly. 'I saw Dan earlier' He mutters quietly. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead to hers. She hears the shaky breath escape his lips and her heart clenches. 'He says he wants to be a part of my life. Make up for all the wrongs he's done. That he heard we were getting married and hoped he could attend'

'Oh. I'm sorry baby'

'He's got some fucking nerve. I still can't believe he's out'

'I know, it's, it's so..'

'So wrong?' He supplies.

'So wrong' She pulls him closer. She can see he's hurting and it hurts her just to see him this way. 'I'm so sorry Luke, god'

'He hasn't done his time, he doesn't deserve a life. I-I don't want him around here. I don't want him seeing Lily or Jamie. I won't let him be a part of their life. I won't.'

'He can't Lucas, he won't' She says surely.

'I don't want him near you' His thumb drifts over her cheek bone and he opens his eyes. 'I need you to be safe'

'I am safe Luke, Dan's not going to come near me' She kisses him tenderly. 'He won't come to our Wedding. I promise. It'll be ok'

He really hopes she's right, because he doesn't want anything to screw up there day. He wants everything to be perfect, she deserves perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

'So how's things at home man?' Nathan pries, effortlessly tossing the ball through the net.

'Fine' Lucas grinds out, taking his own shot. It misses for the hundredth time.

'Really?'

'Yes, why?' He shoots his younger sibling his infamous squint.

'You just seem, I dunno, a little agitated' Nathan words carefully. 'And I know I usually beat your ass but I'm slaughtering you today' He adds with a smirk, skillfully dunking another basket much to Lucas' annoyance. 'I know your glad that your mum's moving back and all but it must be putting a bit of a strain on you and Peyton with them in the house all the time'

'Tell me about it' Lucas scoffs, dribbling the ball down the court with determination. He leaps into the air but Nathan blocks him, easily snatching the ball from his possession and scoring yet another basket.

Lucas exhales heavily and tugs his sweaty top over his head, signaling defeat.

'I've lost count of how many days it's been since we last had sex, that's how long it's been' He abruptly announces, slouching down onto the bleachers and draping his shirt over his shoulder.

Nathan doesn't let on that Brooke's already informed him of his somewhat horrible predicament. Or that he has a bet riding on his brothers ability to get laid. Instead he pulls a convincing questioning look.

'Peyton decided she didn't want to have sex until our wedding night' Lucas begrudgingly elaborates. 'And then she finally had a change of heart and my freaking sister turns up'

Nathan actually feels sorry for him.

'I'm going insane Nate' He exclaims uncharacteristically. They don't usually discuss things like this but Lucas isn't exactly himself right now. 'Why does she have to be so fucking hot. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with some unattractive-'

'Ok, ok, you're definitely loosing your mind' Nathan confirms with furrowed brows. 'Did you just hear what you said? You wish Peyton wasn't so hot? Dude snap out of it'

Lucas groans dramatically throwing his head into his hands. 'I need to get laid'

'Yeah, you do' Nathan bites his lip, determined not to splutter a chuckle at his brother's face.

'She won't even entertain the idea with Mum and Lily in the house'

'They can't be there all the time'

'But Peyton is the definition of stubborn. You know what she's like. When she's got something in her head she won't give in'

'Trust me man if she's laying out the rules now, she's going to have you wrapped round her little finger for the rest of your life' Nathan says helpfully. They both know there's really no chance of changing that now, they were and would always be at their girl's feet, willing to do anything they're ordered.

'So what do you propose Nate?' Lucas snaps impatiently.

'You know what girls are like, a little bit of romancing and she'll be putty in your hands, take her out for the day, make her think it's her idea and there'll be no looking back' Nathan winks.

'I don't know when we'll find time to go out for the day, we're both so busy with work'

'Tomorrow? It's a Saturday'

'And Mum and Andy have asked us to watch Lily yet again, they're house hunting again tomorrow'

'Hale's and I can have Lil'

'Yeah?'

Nathan's pretty sure he's never seen his brother look quite so excited. 'I insist' He nods. This was perfect. He was being the perfect brother, helping Lucas out and at the same time he was guaranteeing that he wouldn't haven't to stay behind and clean up at the wedding, that he'd win the bet.

* * *

Lucas' planned day of fun, romance and taking back control currently weren't going quite to plan.

Peyton isn't remotely interested in doing anything right now. She took two long hours to get herself out of bed and ready to actually leave the house and now she apparently just wants to relax.

'I'm bored' Lucas whines.

Peyton's laying on her back, sunning her body. 'We've been here not even half an hour' She laughs. 'You were moaning all morning for me to hurry up so we could get here'

'Yeah but I thought we were going to be having fun and we're just laying here' He complains.

'That's generally what you do on a beach sweetie'

'No you don't, you swim in the sea, you build sand castles and play games' He argues.

'Okay' She giggles. 'We'll do that stuff in a bit baby' She humours him.

'Come for a swim with me'

'Luke unless you want me to be as white as my wedding dress I suggest you let me tan for a while'

He lets out a loud puff of air and flops back onto the beach towel.

She counts to ten in her head before he breaks the silence.

'I'm bored'

'Oh my god, you're like a freaking child' She moans. 'Why don't you read'

'I left my book in the car'

'Go get it'

'I can't be bothered' He sighs dramatically. 'It's too far'

'Well you're the one that insisted we find the perfect spot away from all civilisation' She actually likes their secret cove but doesn't let on.

He ignores her comment. 'Come for a swim' He pleads again instead.

'You're being really annoying right now' She whacks him with her magazine. 'Here, read one of these'

He looks at her in disgust as she enforces a glossy mag into his hands. 'I'm not reading that' He cries. 'Don't be so ridiculous'

'Fine, sit there and sulk then sweetheart'

He lays on his front and kicks at the sand in annoyance and when some sprays onto her she gives him a disapproving look.

He stops his kicking and lasts a further five minutes before boredom forces him to pick up one of her girly magazines.

He shifts his body and opens it, resting it across her smooth stomach.

'Luke' She whines.

'What, I can see better' He declares, leaning on his hands as he peers at the article.

'You're mucking up my tan. My stomach's white'

'Darling I love the way your skin is as it is and besides who ever sees your stomach but me'

'A lot of people'

'What people?' His head tilts in her direction.

'Lots of people' She has a devilish little smirk on her face and he pokes at her side in response.

Peyton giggles and closes her eyes and Lucas goes back to reading, well skim reading, flipping the pages with an exaggerated huff of boredom. But then something catches his eye and he angles his head closer to block out the blinding sun.

'Hm'

'Hm what?' Peyton opens one eye, wondering what can be so riveting in her magazine for him to have been quiet for longer than two seconds.

'This is kinda interesting' He says slyly. 'Have you read it?'

'What is it?'

'Ten ways to spice up your sex life'

She rolls her eyes. 'Ok, you need to go for a swim' She attempts to confiscate the article but he shakes his head, moving it out of her reach.

'You've read it'

'Have not'

'Have too'

'Our sex life does not need spicing up Lucas'

'No because our sex life would have to be existent for us to be able to spice anything up' He points out.

She pokes his shoulder.

'It says here we can try making things a bit more exciting by being spontaneous- try taking things outside of the bedroom' He reads from the article and looks up at her with a smirk. 'We're in a public place'

Her eyes widen. 'Not here'

'Why not? It's not like there's anyone around, we're in a secluded bay, all by ourselves' He loves that. With his mum, Andy and Lily staying at the house he'd not had any alone time with her. He misses just having her all to himself.

'Anyone could come though and it's not long till the wedding now, we might as well just save it'

He pulls the bow at the joining between the two dark green triangles that are concealing her chest, disappointment masks his face when nothing happens. He'd been expecting the sharp jolt to expose some flesh.

'It's decoration Luke' She enlightens him, patting his head.

He's not one to give up though and momentarily rests his chin on her tummy, his forefinger idly running up her toned skin.

She sucks in a breath and she feels his smile against her.

His feather like touch is soon joined by his lips.

'Luke, no. I don't, we shouldn't'

He's tactful and slow and he's quick to have her speechless and submissive, especially when his tongue circles her navel and shadows the elastic waist of her bikini bottom.

Her fingers sneak into his hair and a moan that's been trying to pass her quivering lips for the last sixty seconds finally escapes and she momentarily hates herself for being so weak.

She's not stupid. She knows where this is going. In fact she's pretty perceptive, she'd known this was his one and only intention when he'd announced late last night that he was taking her out for the day. She's not opposed to it, truth be told she wants it just as much, she just doesn't let on.

He looks up at her, eyes shining with complete adoration. She loves it when he looks at her like she's the most beautiful girl on the planet.

He's convinced she is.

'God Peyt, you're beautiful' He verbalises what he's so blatantly thinking and she smiles, her hand drifting down his chiseled face.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he pulls one of the tied strings at her hip. This bow isn't decoration.

Her stomach tightens noticeably and she bends one leg at the knee and then the thin green material falls to the side, exposing her.

He swallows audibly and for a moment he's just staring, mouth slightly open.

She's impatient and arches her back to tell him so. She's not willing to understand- If he wants her so freaking bad, what's with the delay in touching her.

He rolls his eyes at her before slowly climbing up her so they're head to head and then he presses his body against her and her jaw drops.

He smirks and one hand cups her face while the other smooths over her thigh, positioning her right leg higher so she can really feel his arousal.

She whimpers.

He loves that sound, loves that he's the reason for that sound, that he's the only one that can cause it and he's intent on hearing it again and again.

He kisses her then, brazenly slipping his tongue into her warm, inviting mouth.

Peyton's suddenly very glad that he dragged her away from the main beach, that there isn't another soul to be seen because she needs this, she really, really needs this.

Lack of oxygen is the only reason for their parting of lips. They're both panting, foreheads pressed together. He's watching her closed eyelids and decides that he wants to see those shining green orbs that are hiding beneath them.

So he maneuvers his hand between them and doesn't waste anytime in touching her.

As desired, her lashes snap open and she makes another, louder, hair-raising whimper.

'Oh god'

She wasn't expecting that, Lucas usually liked to torment her before giving her what she really wanted.

He smiles and kisses her open mouth.

'I've wanted to do this to you for so long' He whispers and her face crumples with the intensity of his fingers between her legs and his husked words.

But then, suddenly, the delightful sounds coming from her are joined by an unwelcoming noise.

His phone is bleeping but they both intently ignore the irritating interruption.

It eventually stops.

Then starts again.

Then stops.

And then starts again.

'Lucas....answer, answer it' Peyton exhales sharply when it rings insistently for the forth time. 'It's obviously.... important'

His hand twitches in displeasure when he slides it from her and she loves that he loves touching her.

She closes her eyes and tries to dissipate that tight feeling in the pit of her belly while he awkwardly moves off of her, reaching for his phone.

His frown deepens when he reads his best friends name flashing on the screen and abruptly presses it to his ear. 'Haley what do you want?' He asks rudely.

'Well hello to you to'

'I'm busy so unless this is important-'

'Can you look after the kids?'

'Lily and Jamie?' He clarifies.

'Uhuh'

'You're meant to be looking after them'

'Nathan's training and I've just been called in for a meeting at the school, I wouldn't ask but-'

'I can't' He snaps. 'I'm at the beach with Peyton'

'I know, I could drop them off'

'No, no, no' He dismisses. 'Nope Hales, Nathan said it was cool. They're your problem. I love you but sorry, no can do. We're having a relaxing day to ourselves without children. Goodbye' He snaps the phone shut.

'That was rude' Peyton observes.

He chucks his cell aimlessly into the sand.

'Don't care' He mutters, hastily relocating himself between her long legs, his lips immediately at her collar bone. 'Really, really don't care' His voice vibrates against her tingling skin and he's fingering at the thin obstructing material that's covering her chest. 'This needs to come off'

She cranes her neck up and leans back on her forearms and he's reaching behind her to unclasp her bikini when her eyes narrow and she stops him.

'Did you hear that?' Her hand is on the back of his neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

'Hear what?' He drawls between kisses.

'LUCAS!'

'That' Peyton whimpers.

He heard it too this time and with reluctance twists his head.

'UNCLE LUKE'

There are three little figures standing on the cliff side, he tells himself they could be anyone, it's too far away to possibly distinguish who they are. But they're jumping up and down and waving and he doesn't have a doubt as to who they are.

'You have got to be kidding me, she can't do this to me' Lucas groans painfully.

'How did she know we were here?' Peyton complains.

'We're not doing it, we're not looking after them'

'Like we can say no' Peyton's quick to note.

This is Haley James Scott they're talking about. She's not going anywhere.

They both sigh. They'd happily look after the two youngsters any other day or time but they'd been craving this time as a couple for too long now, far too long. Andy and Karen have been busy lately, trying desperately to find their own special home nearby. It's proving more difficult than anticipated but they want it to be special but their also eager to leave the young couple and let them have their privacy back. Lily has become Lucas and Peyton's side kick and although they love her to bits, they've been dying for some alone time. Peyton got a little freaked so to speak, when the six year old had been mistaken for their daughter just the previous day. Lucas had just smiled but Peyton had quickly corrected the woman and Lucas had teased her after.

Peyton frantically pushes him away and he tumbles off of the beach towel onto the sand. 'You should go, go cool off' Peyton exhales, eying the bulge in his swimming shorts. This seems to be coming something of a recurrence, them both getting worked up only to be left completely unsatisfied.

She hastily covers herself and ties her bikini bottoms in a tight bow much to Lucas' dismay.

'Luke' She urges.

'Yeah, I'm going' He moans. 'This is the worst day ever'

She's frustrated too but she can't help but laugh at him as he hobbles to his feet and staggers down to the shoreline.

Lily and Jamie reach Peyton before the young teacher, beach towels and buckets and spades in their small arms.

'Peyton' Jamie greets. 'We're going to spend the day with you' He grins and Lily drops all her things in favour of leaping into the blonde's arms. Peyton's confused, she's not quite sure how this has happened or how Haley's managed to hunt them down for that matter.

'Hey Peyton' Haley finally catches up. 'Thank you so much for doing this'

Peyton opens her mouth to argue, she wasn't aware that they'd agreed on looking after the pair yet.

'You're a total star. I brought a picnic and there's a first aid kit in Jamie's back pack if you need it and sunscreen in Lily's bag and if you can just make sure they keep their hats on at all times'

'Haley-' Peyton begins.

'Thank you' The scheming brunette cuts off. 'I've got to dash. I'll speak to you later. Be good you two' She kisses her son and waves at Lily before marching back up the beach.

'Haley!' Peyton groans. She blinks in disbelief. 'Your Mumma is so in my bad books right now J Luke' She pouts.

He just gives her a comical grin and for a second all she can see is Nathan's face. 'Can I swim with Uncle Lucas?'

'Er' She shakes her head, eying her fiance. 'He'll be back in second sweetie, just give him a minute and then we'll all go back in together a bit later ok?'

She's looking around at they're spot.

Just moments before it was set up for a romantic, relaxing day for a couple- they had their towels and a basket with wine and strawberries but now it looked like a family day out. There were toys littering the beach and a huge umbrella that Lily was now trying to put up.

Peyton assists her. 'So much for getting a tan' She mutters.

'Aunt Peyton will you build a fort with us?' Jamie requests.

'Of course I will' She grins. 'Lets get digging'

* * *

'You're so good with them' They're sitting down for the first time in the last three hours. Lily and Jamie have had them playing games since the second they arrived. Lucas shifts so he's sitting behind her and pulls her back between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiles and rests her head back against him. 'Not really'

'Yes really'

She looks up at him and he's gazing down at her intensely. 'You ever think about us having some of those?'

Her eyes flutter to the kids playing with a beach bat and ball.

'We can get a beach bat and ball babe'

'Not that' He chuckles.

She knew what he meant. 'Sometimes' She says quietly.

'I want that with you' He kisses her shoulder.

'Ok, slow down mister, one step at a time. Let's just concentrate on the marriage thing first'

He smiles. 'I didn't mean right now'

'I know, but I don't want that right away' She fiddles with his hand anxiously. 'I don't want to get married and then pop out three kids'

'Three huh?'

'Two girls and a boy'

He loves that she's obviously thought about this because he'd be lying if he said he hadn't. 'With blonde curly hair, green eyes'

'Blue eyes, your funny little nose'

'My nose isn't funny' He tickles her sides and she trys to escape but he pulls her back tight against him.

When she's stopped laughing they resume watching Lily and Jamie, they've abandoned their game and are paddling in the water, Lily screeches every now and then when Jamie deliberately splashes her.

'I just want you to myself for a while first is all' Peyton admits. It's something she wants, something she only wants with him, a family of their own. But it's also something that terrifies her. She's scared she won't be good enough or that she'll screw it up.

'I think I'm alright with that' He husks into her ear and it sends a tingle running down her spine. 'And we can do some practicing in the mean time'

'Lots of practicing' She confirms. 'Practice makes perfect'

* * *

'So?' Nathan quirks his brow. 'how was your day?'

That question was just code for, did you finally have sex already?

Lucas frowns at him.

'You tell me?'

'What?' Nathan's confused and is more so when he notes Lily waving at him from the car and his son suddenly running up the path.

'Hi dad' Jamie greets. 'Thanks Uncle Luke, I had a great day' He says quickly before racing inside the house in search of his beloved mother.

'Er, why've you got the kids?'

'Maybe because your wife sprung them on us' He scowls.

'Haley?' Nathan's eyes narrow. 'Why?'

'She had to rush in to school for a meeting or something' Lucas shrugs.

'It's a Saturday, She could've just brought them here cause I've...' He trails off. He's been in all day and she'd informed him that she was taking the kids to the cinema. Apparently not though. She was playing dirty. He'd stupidly informed her that he was going to win the bet, stupidly teased her, stupidly informed her that Lucas and Peyton were going to be spending a romantic day at the beach.

He shakes his head.

'I'm sorry man'

'Yeah, you owe me' Lucas jokes, already heading back toward the car. 'Lily Scott is a bit over tired, we've got to get her home. I'll speak to you later'

'Yeah, thanks' Nathan shuffles back inside, eager to go and interrogate his wife.

'Nathan ok?' Peyton queries when he gets back in the car.

'Uhuh'

He makes a face that suggests otherwise.

'But?' Peyton urges.

'Is it just me or is everyone acting weird?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I'm pretty sure Haley didn't have a meeting at school and Nathan said they could look after Lily so-'

'What? You think Haley was purposefully trying to sabotage our day together?' Peyton snickers, with a little laugh. 'Ok detective Scott, I think you're imagining things'

He quits the subject, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

He unconsciously takes a glance in the rear view mirror. Lily's fallen asleep.

'Lil's dropped off. She must be exhausted'

'She's had a busy day' Peyton smiles. It was a pretty great day. 'Today was good'

'Yeah despite having two sprogs to look after' Lucas rolls his eyes.

'Hey, we did everything you wanted to do once they got there, we built a sand castle, we swam and we played lots of games' Peyton smirks.

'That's true, I guess it was kind of awesome' He reaches across the gear stick and settles his hand at the top of her thigh. 'Even if I didn't get between your legs'

She swats at his arm. 'Don't be crude, Lily's in the car' Peyton hisses.

'She's asleep' He pouts. 'And that was the whole purpose of the day'

She shakes her head. 'You're such a guy sometimes'

He winks.

'Yeah, well you better get use to it babe, cause fourteen more days and you're officially stuck with me'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm back from my travels now and this is an extra long chapter for all you people that have stuck with me even though I've been a completely rubbish updater! Hope you like it and keep your eyes open for updates of my other stories, I'm in the process of trying to get back to writing them!

* * *

'Luke do you like these?' Peyton inquires. She's holding up one of the centerpieces.

She'd asked him what he thought they should have weeks ago and he'd merely shrugged, saying he didn't mind and that she should choose. So she did and they've just arrived. She wavers the silver pot of white Orchids, blue corn flowers and Ivy in his face. She thinks they're beautiful and they match her bouquet perfectly.

'They're really pretty babe' He mutters distractedly. They're at Tric and making sure everything is ready for tomorrow, he's staring at a seating plan and wishing they'd not done this all themselves and got a wedding planner instead.

'Yeah?' Peyton scowls.

'Uhuh'

'Lucas' She snaps 'You haven't even looked'

He jumps at her tone, his head jolting up. 'They're lovely' He nods and then looks back down, sticking his pen in his mouth.

'You don't like them' She grumbles.

'Yes I do' He argues.

She turns her back to him and he sighs. She's pissed off now.

'Peyt' He abandons his bits of paper and stands up, making the few paces over to her. 'I'm sorry' He declares.

'It would be nice if you could show some fucking interest. I've done all of this myself and you don't even care what colours the flowers are or how much time I've spent choosing everything'

He sidles up behind her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her forearm. 'I do care' And he really does. It's just flowers aren't his forte, she's the visually artistic one and he just figures she's best and doing all this stuff. He looks at the centrepieces properly. They really are beautiful and very Peyton Sawyer. His eyes drift over the place name cards she's hand made, all with little gold comet's in the corner and he smiles. 'These are really beautiful baby'

Her pout softens. 'You really like them?'

'Of course I do, you did them'

She smiles a little at this and relaxes in his arms. 'Wait till you see the cake and the little cup cakes- they've got baby comets all over them' She tilts her head back and smiles up at him and he taps her nose with a grin of his own.

'I'm sure they're perfect'

'How's the seating plan going?'

'Well, I can't decide where to put Julian'

'On our table' Peyton decides simply.

'No, see I don't want him on our table cause-'

'Luke' Peyton turns in his arms. 'Seriously, he's in love with Brooke and not that she's going to admit it anytime soon but she's in love with him. If you banish him from the table, you're banishing her and if you banish her you're banishing me and if you-'

'I've got the picture, okay Julian gets to be on our table. 'I need to-'

He watches her twirl her long hair around and cleverly pin it up with a pencil to keep it off of her back and he is temporarily stunned into silence by how sexy she is.

'You need?' She widens her eyes expectantly.

He can think of many inappropriate things to reply with but decides to behave himself. 'I need to go get more chairs from the store cupboard.'

'I'll help' She pecks his lips sweetly and then they walk hand in hand out into the corridor to the small store room.

Lucas gets straight on the job, lifting a stack of chairs out of the small cupboard and Peyton lets herself stand and admire him hauling them around.

'I thought you were going to help lady' He sends her an appraising look.

'I'm quite happy watching. Have you been working out Scott?'

He lets out a heavy breath and sets down another stack.

She's looking at him so seductively that he decides he's allowed to be inappropriate. He grabs the front of her shirt and tugs her inside the dingy room.

'Luke!' She giggles and shrieks when he closes the door, immersing them in darkness.

He pushes her back, blindly avoiding the chairs and pressing her against the shelves.

He smirks. 'I might have been playing a little more basket ball with Nate lately, it helps with stress' He husks into her ear.

'It shows' She whispers, squeezing the top of his arm, while her other hand skims beneath his t-shirt to hook a finger in a belt loop, jerking him closer.

'Hm, Peyton Sawyer' He murmurs gruffly. 'You're not very good at playing the role of the innocent bride'

She kisses the corner of his mouth.

'But I am the innocent, untouched bride Luke' She claims sweetly.

'Really?'

'Uhuh'

His hot breath tickles her neck and his tongue flicks out to dance across her silky skin and he's about to tell her that he can't wait to have his way with her tomorrow night when they both hear the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock.

Lucas' head jerks up. 'Did you hear that?'

'Yes' Peyton shoves past him, fumbling across the dark space and grasping at the door handle. It won't open. 'It won't open!' She exclaims. 'Someones in here!' She shouts, bashing her hands against the door. 'Hello! Open the door'

* * *

Haley smiles deviously.

'Hales what are you doing?' Nathan crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks down on his wife.

She sucks in her bottom lip and looks down like a little girl about to be told off.

'Hello!? Open the door' Peyton's muffled voice sounds.

'Is that Peyton?' Nathan questions.

'We're in here' Lucas' joins in.

'Have you locked them in there?'

She doesn't answer.

'Haley?'

'Ok, ok, I may have accidentally locked them in?'

'Accidently?'

'Yeah, in an accidentally on purpose kind of way' She smiles cutely and he stifles the laugh that's building in the back of his throat.

Over the last few weeks, Haley's become ruthlessly competitive, much to Nathan's surprise. It's a side of her that he's not really seen before.

In the first couple of weeks she went out of her way to make sure Lucas and Peyton were never left alone, she sabotaged his each and every chance at winning the bet. When it was coming up for the forth week Haley's tactics changed, she'd made many perfect situations for the two love birds to consummate their love for one another but Brooke had always seemed to be there to intervene. Nathan had taken great amusement in watching the two girls bickering and had found it even more entertaining when his wife had had a temper tantrum when her four weeks were up and Brooke was the certain winner in this childish game.

'Accidentally on purpose? Okay, I'm not even going to try and understand what that means' He grabs her arm and tries to push her aside to free Lucas and Peyton.

'No' Haley hisses.

'Haley you can't lock them up. That's just...wrong' He decides. 'You can't win now, it's over, we lost. It's no big deal'

'Yeah but we can still make sure Brooke doesn't win either' She wiggles her brow in a goofy fashion.

'Haley-'

'Nate' Haley whines back. 'Come on, we can take her down ' She says positively, throwing her fist in the air and he temporarily thinks that his crazy wife has completely lost the plot.

He opens his mouth but closes it again. He'd sure like to wipe that smug look off of Brooke Davis' face. She's taken to rubbing it in their faces every time they see her.

'And if you help me I'll so make it worth your while' She winks.

His eyes narrow and she smiles alluringly. It really doesn't take any persuasion. 'Okay, okay' He's quick to relent. 'They stay locked in the cupboard'

'Yay' She whispers triumphantly. They slowly back away from the door. 'Did you bring in the cakes?'

'Yeah'

'We better finish setting up or Peyton will freak'

* * *

'Can you hear someone out there?' Lucas and Peyton strain to listen but fail to establish the owners of the muffled voices.

Lucas wraps his hand against the door for the hundredth time and Peyton rattles the door handle again, hoping it will magically open this time. It doesn't. 'HELP! WE'RE LOCKED IN. OPEN THE DOOR'

The voices die along with their yells, apparently this little store cupboard appears to be somewhat sound proof to whoever is out there.

'I've got so much to be doing' Peyton stomps her foot in distress. 'This is your fault'

'I thought it would be' Lucas mutters.

'You're the one that shut the door'

'Yeah well you didn't have to come help me'

Peyton kicks at the stack of chairs in frustration. 'What if no one finds us? What if we die of starvation and dehydration? What if we miss the wedding?' Her voice grows in pitch and he can't help but laugh. 'This isn't funny. We're going to miss the wedding, maybe this is fates way of telling us we're not meant to be'

'Okay' He cuts her off before she can continue. 'We're not stuck in the dessert Peyt, since when did you become so neurotic?'

'I'm not neurotic'

'You're being a little'

He finds a light switch and light fills the small space and Peyton whacks him.

'Ow'

'I'm just a little stressed out. I'm getting married tomorrow and we're not ready and I'm locked in a freaking cupboard'

'Well, why don't we stop talking about the fact that we're trapped because it's not going to help. We just need something to pass the time' Lucas decides logically.

They both squint in thought.

Lucas knows what he'd like to be doing right now, he's pretty keen to resume what they'd been doing before they realised they were locked in but he can't see her face. He can't tell what she's thinking.

'So do you wanna make out or what?' She sighs. He smiles.

'You read my mind Peyton Sawyer'

He backs her up against the shelves.

'You know this is a pretty awesome fantasy of mine coming to life right here'

'Really?' Peyton quirks a eyebrow. 'The whole secretary thing? I would've never guessed'

'Hm' He pulls the pencil out of her hair and her messy golden locks fall around her face.

'God you drive me insane baby'

'Just kiss me Luke'

* * *

'Wow, this place is looking awesome' Brooke announces cheerily, her eyes skittering around Tric. Haley and Nathan have been working hard to finish setting up and everything is nearly in place, the tables are set, the music is ready and the flowers arranged. 'It's going to be beautiul'

Haley and Nathan nod in agreement.

'Have you guys seen Peyton, I need to talk to her about her veil'

'Er no' Nathan shakes his head plaintively.

'What? Peyton and Lucas aren't here?'

'We haven't seen them' Haley lies, skillfully tying a ribbon around the Bride and Groom's chairs.

'No? I thought they'd be here setting up'

'Well we said we'd do it'

'Oh. Ok, well if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her' Brooke frowns a little. They're acting weird, their not making eye contact and she knows that means they're up to something.

'Kay' They both smirk as the brunette's heels click against the floor and she disappears.

Brooke's almost out of the building but she suddenly stops in the corridor.

She thinks she just heard something.

There's a handbag on one of the stacked chairs and her eyes trail over the blue leather design. She recognises it, she brought it herself, she brought it for her best friend. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the cupboard door opposite and then she hears it again, the unmistakable sound of voices. She presses her ear against the wooden surface to hear something clatter to the floor, followed by a moan.

Her hazel eyes narrow. It couldn't be, surely not.

She tries the door handle but it doesn't open and then she hastily twists the key.

The door springs open easily after that and her eyes widen.

Peyton's precariously balanced against the shelves, her high heel placed on one of the stacked chairs and Lucas holding her with one arm, his other hand is under her shirt doing god knows what.

'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Lucas Eugene Scott' She exclaims in outrage.

Both blondes jump and Lucas nearly drops her.

Peyton awkwardly sets her feet back on the floor and straightens out her tight skirt before she addresses her best friend. 'Thanks Brooke, you saved us!' She smiles shyly, her cheeks rosy.

'This is really not the kind of behaviour I expect from you two. I could have been anyone- I could have been Mia, what kind of example is that? You're meant to be the boss. You guys are unbelievable, you've got to wait less than forty eight hours and then-'

'We were just making out, enough of the lectures. It's not our fault, we got locked in' Lucas groans.

Brooke's frown falters for a moment. 'Yeah and I bet I know who's fault it is' She mutters under her breath.

'Huh?'

'Nothing. I need you to come try on your veil P Sawyer?'

'Now?' Peyton staggers out of the store cupboard. 'But there's so much to do here'

'Nathan and Haley have got it handled'

'Nathan and Haley are here?' Lucas asks.

'Uhuh. And you can stay here and help them Lucas Scott'

'But-'

'No buts, say your goodbyes to Peyton because you're not going to be seeing her until tomorrow'

'What?'

Peyton sends Lucas an apologetic look. 'I thought I'd stay at Brooke's tonight' Peyton explains. 'You know, you're not meant to see the bride before the wedding thing'

'Right' He nods.

'Oh god, excuse me while I go vomit. You two are sickening. Seriously? It's one night apart from her'

Peyton laughs, rolling onto the tips of her toes to give him a quick sweet kiss. 'I'll see you tomorrow'

'Okay' He kisses her again.

'Bye' She kisses him.

'Bye. He kisses her.

'Okay, okay' Brooke grabs Peyton's bag and then her arm. 'Enough' She drags Peyton toward the exit.

Peyton smiles over her shoulder, calling back 'I'll see you tomorrow'

* * *

It's the morning of the wedding. Everyone is dashing around.

Peyton's on her own, which isn't a good thing right now. She's got a serious case of pre wedding jitters.

The door opens.

'Brooke where the hell have….' Peyton trails off as her eyes meet Karen's in the full length mirror. 'Karen I…sorry I thought you were Brooke'

'She's just adjusting Lily's dress'

Peyton nods, standing to directly face the older women, her hands fidgeting at her sides. She's suddenly very much aware of her clothing, or lack there of. She's wearing her carefully chosen cream corset and she knows she's being stupid- they're both girls after all, she just feels self-conscious standing before her soon to be mother-in-law, in what she hopes will have Lucas in raptures .

'You look beautiful'

'You don't think it's too much?' Peyton looks down at herself. 'Actually don't answer that'

Karen laughs, stepping forward and taking Peyton's hand. 'Sweetie, you look perfect and I know Lucas will think so too'

The twenty four year olds eyes well. 'I'm not ready' She whispers. 'I'm not at all ready. I haven't done my make-up or my hair and Brooke's meant to be helping me and'

'Hey' Karen interrupts gently, sitting her back at the dressing table. 'Brooke will be here in a minute'

Peyton nods seriously. She doesn't want to be this blubbering mess, it's her wedding day and she's meant to be all happy go lucky. It's just since the age of six she always envisioned her mum being here. It's been a decade since her mother's death but still, in all her day dream fantasies she sees Anna Sawyer helping her get ready and calming her jittering nerves.

'Sweetie are you alright?'

Karen's presence suddenly enforces her own mother's absence. She blinks and a tear races down her cheek in a bid of freedom. 'I'm sorry, I'm being a total girl'

'No, no. Darling what's wrong?'

'I just, I always imagined my mum would be here when I did this, that she'd be here helping me get ready, telling me I look beautiful, telling me I'm doing the right thing, that he's the right guy' She rambles 'God I'm sorry, that's so not the kind of thing you want to be hearing right now, I'm not having doubts. I'm not, I just, I don't know'

Karen smiles, crouching down before her, a soothing hand on her knee. 'I can tell you all those things sweetie' She says softly. 'I've known you and Lucas were meant to be together since you were sixteen. And I know you've both hurt each other, and the last few years have been hard but I know my son and I know you're the only girl that's ever had his heart'

Peyton meets her caring gaze. She needed to hear that from someone other than Lucas.

'And you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen'

Peyton sniffs loudly, swallowing a sob with a laugh. 'That's just a lie'

'A fact. You're a weeping mess and yet you're still the most beautiful bride I've ever seen' Karen winks. Peyton's stomach does flips and a warm sensation feels her whole being. She craves this maternal relationship and she doesn't think Karen quite understands what she means to her.

'Thank you'

'Anytime sweetie' Karen stands up straight, brushing out the crease that's formed in her skirt. 'I actually came in here to give you something'

Peyton tucks a unruly lock behind her ear and watches Karen pull out a thin green, velvet jewellery box from her cream hand bag. 'I thought, if you'd like that is, this could be your something old'

Peyton hesitantly opens the lid. A silver antique chain with three dark emerald stones dazzles up at her. Peyton's jaw drops. 'I…wow'

'You won't know this because I haven't even told Lucas, but when I got pregnant my parents disowned me, well my dad did. He gave me an ultimatum- get rid of the baby or leave'

Peyton frowns, a life without Lucas is incomprehensible to her.

'It's the hardest choice I ever made'

'The best choice you ever made' Peyton blurts. She'll be eternally grateful for Karen's strength of will and resolution.

'I think so. Anyhow, my mother tried to stay in contact but I could never find it in myself to forgive her for not standing up to my father, for me. We'd been so close and she tried to see Lucas a few times but I never let her into the world I created for myself, Something I regret. It's only now, that I'm older that I've got both Lucas and Lily, that I can see how hard it was for her. A couple of years ago, before she died I got back in contact. She apologised and gave me this. I always use to put it on when I was a little girl. She said I should give it to my daughter when she gets married.'

Peyton's eyes flicker, recognition slowly overriding her immediate confusion. 'But I- Lily. Lily's your daughter'

'Yes, but she's six years old and not getting married for a long, long time, I hope. And ever since you and Lucas started going out I've looked at you like a daughter. I'm not trying to replace Anna, Peyton, that's the last thing I want you to think, but I'm here for you. I want you to know that. And besides, it's going to be official in a few hours- you will be my daughter'

Karen watches her warily, unsure how to interpret the blonde's silence.

'But don't feel like you have to accept it, if you've already got something then-'

Karen's trail of thought lapses as Peyton's arms fling around her neck. 'Thank you' She whispers hoarsely. 'I promise I'll look after it'

'I know you will honey. Now why don't we get you ready' She coos.

When Brooke, Haley and Lily enter half an hour later, Peyton's hair and make up is done and the two girls and Karen help her into her dress. Brooke fusses over every details and adds a few more stitches so she's well and truly stitched in and then the three women take a step back and they all struggle not to cry at the sight of her.

Lily twirls around in front of her in her powder blue dress and then slips her hand into Peyton's.

'You're the prettiest bride Peyton'

And for a moment she feels like she really is.

* * *

Lucas watches Haley, Brooke, Lily and his mother walk out of the room where he knows Peyton's being hidden.

He stays out of view, smiling slightly as he watches his pretty little sister, skip gleefully down the grand hallway.

It's only when he can no longer hear their voices that he walks over to the door. He takes a deep breath and gently opens it.

Peyton's standing with her back to him but she quickly catches his eye in the mirror.

She drops her lipstick and spins around, her eyes wide as she stares at him. 'Luke'

He stares back. Mouth ajar. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd look beautiful- she always looks beautiful but he's lost for words.

She jolts from her stupor. 'Luke' She hisses this time, stumbling behind the screen in the far corner to hide herself. 'What the hell are you doing?'

She's taking the whole, you can't see the groom before you're married thing very seriously.

He shakes his head and laughs.

'It's not funny- you can't see me'

'I just did'

'And now we're doomed for life'

'Doomed?'

'It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding dumb ass'

'Oh come on, you don't believe that stuff'

'Get out'

'But the damage is done now' He argues, 'Come out'

'No'

'Then you don't get your present'

Her head peeks round the screen. 'Present?'

He smiles. 'You look breath taking'

'Nice try mister. Don't play with me. I'm not coming out'

He steps forward.

'Don't you dare come any closer'

'I really have got you a present' He rolls his eyes and stretches his hand out and she suspiciously reaches for the small box, being careful to keep the whole of her dress concealed.

'This better be good Lucas Eugene Scott'

Her head's disappears from view again and he can hear her untying the dark blue ribbon with haste.

'Cause you've potentially ruined our marriage before it's even begu…' She trails off, an indication that she's reached the inside.

'It's just a little something'

She stares at the golden comet.

'Do you like it?'

She jumps.

He's behind the screen with her but she doesn't object this time.

He takes the pin from the box.

'You're my comet...I know it's cheesy but I'm allowed to be on our wedding day.'

He carefully slides it into her silky hair. She lets her forefinger outline the star.

'It's beautiful' She smiles lovingly. 'Thank you'

He grins boyishly and she allows herself to look him up and down, appreciatively taking in his attire.

'You have a comet on your tie' She fingers the small golden detail embroidered on the black background.

'Courtesy of Miss Davis'

'Of course' She laughs.

He cups her cheeks and kisses her sweetly. 'You look absolutely amazing'

She blushes and tries her hardest to look serious.

'Yes well assuming you don't want a second bride-less wedding, I suggest you get out there' She scorns walking out from behind the screen. He follows.

'Not funny' He reluctantly walks backward.

'Not joking'

'Promise me you'll be out there' He demands when he reaches the door, suddenly overcome with nerves.

She smiles.

'Luke-'

'Promise'

'I promise- now go'

Satisfied with her assurance he backs back out into the hall.

She gives herself a once over in the mirror, a giddy smile on her face, eyes idly looking at the small pin he's just given her.

She's no longer nervous, she just wants to hurry up and do this already. She's ready to be Mrs Lucas Scott.

'Peyt' Brooke peers round the door just moments later. 'They're ready for you'

* * *

The wedding is perfect. It's simple yet elegant and above all personal. The ceremony is set outside, opposite the river court. The weather is perfect and the sun is shining down on them when they say their vows. Everyone tears up as they're announced husband and wife at long last. They kiss, it's probably the longest, I pronounce you husband and wife kiss known to man and they don't care because for a moment they're completely oblivious of the small crowd of family and friends watching them. It's just them. Husband and Wife, Finally.

They pose for photographs and everyone throws confetti over them before they get into the back of Peyton's Comet.

Skills drives them to Tric, taking a little detour around Tree Hill so the two newlyweds can havea second to themselves. When they eventually arrive, everyone they love and care for has gathered, including a surprise visitor. Peyton squeals in delight at the sight of her father standing at the bar. She catapults into his arms and Larry laughs.

'What are you doing here Daddy?'

'I couldn't miss my little girl's wedding day' He cups her face. 'You look beautiful sweetheart' He gets choked up as he looks at her and quickly blinks his eyes in his son-in-laws direction before the tears arise.

'Hello Mr Sawyer' Lucas greets somewhat nervously. He knows it's just an old fashioned tradition to ask the father for his permission to marry his daughter and that the thought probably hasn't even crossed Larry Sawyer's mind but he feels rude all the same for not getting in contact.

'It's Larry son'

They shake hands.

'Congratulations' Larry beams, watching his daughter dissolve back into her husbands arms.

He's not blind he can see she's happy and he knows she's in love. This is what he'd had with Anna and he couldn't be more over the moon that they've finally got their act together and realised that they were made for each other. He's so happy that she's got someone to look after her and love her unconditionally because his job keeps him away from her and he really hates that she's been on her own. 'You look after her'

'Daddy'

'Of course I will' Lucas assures him.

Peyton rolls her eyes, she doesn't appreciate being talked about like she's a porcelain doll but on the other hand she can't help but kinda love the assertive look Lucas is currently giving her father.

'This is for you both'

Peyton gingerly accepts the envelope and looks at him questioningly.

'It's just a little bit of money-'

'Dad, we don't want your money, we don't need-'

'I want you to have it'

They both smile appreciatively. 'Thank you' They say in unison and Larry rolls his eyes at how in-sync they are already.

'Your mum would be so over the moon'

Peyton's eyes widen a little. Her father rarely brings up the subject of Anna and she's a little taken aback but touched all the same.

'She'd be so proud'

Peyton hugs him, hiding her tears in her father's shoulder.

'Lucas' Larry speaks to his son in law, his hands tightly embracing his daughter like he did when she was just five years old. 'Would you mind if I danced with your wife?'

Lucas laughed. 'Of course'

Lucas watches as Peyton is taken off to the dance floor and they dance for the next few songs and he's so glad that her father showed up because he knows, that even though she won't admit it in a thousand years, she really wanted him here. Especially after finding out about her biological father. She needed this.

When Peyton finishes dancing with her father she joins her chatting friends.

Nathan's laughing. Haley's pouting. Brooke's smirking and Lucas is looking thoroughly confused.

'What are you guys doing?' Peyton smiles with a questioning furrowed brow.

Brooke grins, not so subtly stuffing her hundred dollars into her low cut dress.

'Nothing' Brooke chirps. 'Just some business'

'Have you really not slept together?' Nathan and Haley suddenly blurt in unison.

'What?' Peyton's gaze jolts from her best friend.

'Have you really not had sex?' Nathan asks again, he's suspicious.

Peyton gives her husband an incredulous look.

'Hey, you told Brooke' Lucas defends. 'And everyone knows she can't keep her mouth shut, I'm surprised the whole wedding party doesn't know about our sex life'

'Well they kind of do' Brooke shrugs guiltily.

'Brooke!' Peyton exclaims. 'Seriously?'

'What? I like to talk'

'You haven't answered us. Have you still not had sex?' Haley whispers loudly, she's become the most serious competitor in this bet and she still can't belive that she's lost.

'Hales' Lucas scorns.

'What? I find it hard to believe' She holds her hands out.

'Well, not that it's any of your business but no we haven't'

Brooke beams smugly. 'See. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go torture Julian.'

'We need to go check on Jamie, I haven't seen him in a while' Haley explains, already scanning the room.

'I see him' Nathan alerts Haley. 'An intervention is required I feel' The parents nod in agreement at the sight of there son a little to close for comfort to the wedding cake.

Peyton and Lucas laugh as the two hurry across the dance floor.

'I can't believe they had a bet going on us'

'I know' Lucas shakes his head with a smile. 'I knew they were acting weird'

'It explains a lot'

'Yeah'

'So husband, are you going to ask me to dance or what?'

'Peyton Scott' He holds his arm out. 'Will you dance with me?'

She giggles. 'Me? Of course'

For the rest of the evening they dance. They eat. They laugh with their friends and family.

It's getting on for 2am when they arrive home. Lucas swoops her up into his arms the second they're out of the car. She calls him a dork and they're both reminded of that night not so long ago in Vegas and he's so glad that they didn't wed there because today was perfect and Peyton deserved the wedding of her dreams.

'Welcome home Mrs Scott'

Scott. She'll never get sick of that and she's about to tell him so but the hall of white rose petals and fairy lights hinders her speechless for a moment. She has the best husband ever.

'Lucas, did you do this?'

'Maybe'

'It's beautiful'

They link hands and they walk into the bedroom in silence.

If she thought the hallway was somewhat spectacular the bedroom is on a completely different level, she smiles giddily at the effort he's put into making this special and is suddenly overwhelmed about what's going to happen next. Everything has been drawing to this one moment. It's been building up and she knows it's stupid to feel nervous but she is. This had all started because of a snide comment made by her best friend. This had all begun in an attempt to make Lucas see her as a _classy, just married, innocent virgin_ as Brooke had put it. That's exactly what she feels like though, this feels like her first time all over again and it is in a sense she supposes but it's also majorly different. It's with Lucas. It's with the man she loves. The man she's married to. It's different this time because she knows this is the only man she's ever going to do this with again.

She elegantly slides her feet out of her silky white heels and unclasps her bracelet, laying it on her dressing table.

He drapes his suit jacket over the back of a chair and watches her small hands struggle to undo the realm of fastenings on her dress.

'Let me' He moves her hands back in front of her and takes a moment to kiss her bare shoulder. 'You look so amazing'

She was allowed to believe his first complements but it's been twelve hours and she's sure she looks far from amazing anymore.

'Brooke is amazing- The dress is amazing' She argues.

'Amazing on you' He contends. Adept fingers loosen the perfect bow, unravel the sash and smoothly unfasten the many butterfly clasps. He pulls her back against him, admiring her for a moment in the full length mirror. She tilts her head to the side and kisses the side of his mouth. That's all it takes for him to let go of the realms of luxurious satin.

It falls around her ankles and she pulls back in surprise.

'What?' He questions her amazed expression.

'It took Brooke, Haley and your Mum to get me into that' She divulges.

'Yeah?' He asks smugly. 'What can I say? I have deft fingers… and I guess having spent the whole day studying how it was fastened and the quickest possible way to get you out of it, helped somewhat'

She smiles while he takes in what she's been hiding beneath that amazing dress.

'God Peyt' He palms the creamy satin corset that covers her waist. His breath is hot on the back of her neck.

'Do you like it?'

He jerks her back against his hard chest and she gasps. 'Do I like it? Look at yourself'

She lets her eyes drift to the mirror hanging above the dressing table.

'I can't believe you're all mine, you're fucking beautiful'

His hands are restlessly running over her corset and she knows that look he's giving her, it makes her weak at the knees.

He releases her suddenly and gives her a gentle push in the direction of the bed 'Lay down' He husks commandingly.

She does as he asks, she carefully arranges herself on the bed of white rose petals and smiles as she watches him cautiously hang her wedding gown up before he unbuttons his shirt, his eyes not leaving her once.

She's biting on her bottom lip and he knows it's not in a seductive way- she's nervous and he finds it completely adorable. She looks so vulnerable and innocent and the circle of petals round her head has him thinking she really is an angel.

Free of his shirt, he climbs up the bed and caresses her cheek, still blushed pink from champagne.

'Baby what's wrong?'

'I'm nervous' She utters in a low voice.

'I can see that' He smiles. 'We've done this more times than I can count though'

'I know' She avoids his intense stare. 'But it feels different this time, I've hyped this up way too much and I don't want you to be disappointed because if you are you're stuck with me and bad sex isn't a great way to start a marriage-'

'Peyton' He grabs her left hand, running his finger over her wedding band. 'I have never been disappointed' He almost laughs at the absurdity of her ramblings and silences her with a promiscuous kiss that disables her ability to actually think.

He only pulls back when air becomes an issue and as he does so he looks at her necklace, he noticed it earlier and had been meaning to ask her where she got it.

'Where'd you get that?'

'Oh' she fiddles with the emerald stones fondly. The necklace perfectly brings out the green in her own eyes and they almost look like they're dazzling. 'Your Mum, It was her Mum's. She wanted me to have it'

'It's beautiful, matches your eyes'

'I should…' She cranes her head to take it off.

'No, keep it on'

She nods with a small smirk and lays her head back on the pillow. 'Luke?'

'Yeah?'

'This is the happiest I think I've ever been, right now' She confides, her voice is soft and raspy and her hands running over his warm skin.

He smiles and replies with a kiss to the lips.

They don't speak after that.

Once it's started it can't be stopped. Their kiss deepens fast, he slides his tongue into her gloriously warm mouth. He's completely inebriated on her. She tastes so good and he's instantly wanting more and as her tongue swiftly battles his, the need for oxygen is quickly forgotten. He could breathe off of her forever.

He pulls her closer, his hands dancing all over her. His lips eventually move form her mouth to her ear and a small smile graces him at her shaky breaths.

Her hands are toying with his belt and he thinks that he's successfully managed to get rid of those nerves she's been harboring.

He tries to be slow and take his time but he's only human and it's been a hell of a long time and he manages to unfasten the bow and loosen the material covering her chest and waist in record time.

The strip of skin that's revealed to his hungry eyes is so tantalizing he finds it hard to breathe.

He can see the outline of her perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath and she flings her head back when he slides a hand beneath the satin.

After that, clothes are removed and his belt unbuckled.

One moment they're moving as fast as humanly possible and the next they're taking their time, worshipping skin that's not been touched for too long.

Peyton's lying with her corset fully undone now and Lucas has finally dragged the matching panties down her legs, leaving her in nothing but her necklace and thigh high cream tights which he decides are staying on because for one there's no time to be ridding her of them and secondly they look pretty good and only accentuate how wonderfully long her perfect limbs are.

'I want you' He suddenly husks, nibbling her ear lobe. She angles her hips upward and he groans. He knows her little action is an indication that he can take her, that she's giving him consent to do exactly that, to have her. He moves his head from her neck and presses his forehead against hers and then he's slowly entering her.

Her eyes flicker shut and he moans. This is definitely what he's been needing.

And she loves that sound, that pleasurable moan that's vibrating against her cheek.

He may be in ecstasy but her little wince still doesn't go unnoticed to him.

'Are you ok?' He rasps.

She looks up into his concerned frowning face. 'It's been a while' She whispers softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

His shaking finger tips feather across her face, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

'I love you' He says oh so seriously and then he tilts his head to kiss her tenderly.

He fights instinct, he doesn't move and his restraint makes her love him even more, if that's possible.

They just kiss softly and only when the sole of her foot runs encouragingly down the back of his calf does he rock his hips.

She takes a sharp breath but he knows it's different this time, it's not because she's uncomfortable, it's from pleasure.

She wonders how she could've been so worried that this wouldn't be good because of course this was going to be good. It's them after all, when is it ever not good. Good isn't even the right word to describe it.

Lucas lifts her legs a little higher and sinks deeper into her and the little motion has her incapable of trying to think of a word to describe how damn good this feels because she can't string a sentence together right now, she can't think, she can just see and all she can see is Lucas and all she ever wants is Lucas.

Her arms snake around his back and her nails are digging into him and he knows she's close because her eyes are rolling back but he wants this to last, he's going to make this last. He slows things down and she whimpers contesting and writhes beneath him which doesn't help his impressive self-restraint.

'Luke' She whines, she tries to flip them over and take control of the situation but he's stronger and holds her firmly on the bed of petals.

'Patience' He exhales and even in her state she manages a menacing look and he just smiles, he knows he's going to spend the rest of the night being punished for saying that but he's pretty sure he'll enjoy every second of it.

From then on in, their movements are slow and loving and exactly how it should be and he's right because Peyton is grateful that he slowed things down because she's suddenly so emotionally connected and when she's nearing the edge this time, so is he and they're looking into each others eyes and when they fall, they fall together and hard. It's more impassioned, it's more intense and neither of them can even say or think coherently for a long while.

Lucas has collapsed on top of her, skin against skin and usually he'd make an attempt to move off of her, worried that he's suffocating her but he doesn't this time and she loves that he doesn't because she loves how safe she feels and she's never felt so alive.

He's tingling all over and her foot is lazily running up and down the back of his leg and he smiles into her neck. This is where he wants to be forever, indefinitely.

Brooke was right, it was more intense than ever.

'We should not have sex more often' Peyton eventually whispers.

Lucas garners enough energy to look up at her and she giggles at his disagreeing face.

'It's going tot take you a hell of a long time to convince me to to do that ever again Peyton Scott' with a hand on her hip, keeping them firmly connected, he shifts so they're both laying on their side.

She swings her leg over his waist and he moans appreciatively as her small weight rests against him in the best possible way and in a second he's hard all over again.

She murmurs at the delightful sensation.

'Say that again' She drawls seductively. The sheet slips from her shoulders and he gazes at her naked torso and the way the green emeralds are dangling in the valley of her breasts.

'Peyton Scott' His hands rest on her naked hips and she lowers her head.

'Mm, I like how that sounds'

'Me too'

'I love you Luke' She smiles goofily and he loves that she can go from being sexy to a total dork in seconds and he finds both a complete turn on because she's real and beautiful and she's his wife. 'I like saying that'

'I like _you_ saying it'

'I like it when _you_ say it to _me'_ She raises her brow expectantly.

'Really?'

'Uhuh' She bites his bottom lip gently.

He leaves her hanging for a short moment and then says 'I love you' He does, he really, really does.

'Show me again'

And he does, he shows her over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton presses her mouth to Lucas'. His eyes are shut, still in a peaceful slumber. It's probably the first time she's ever woken before him. She's so not a morning person but everything about this morning is perfect. Too perfect to waste it with sleep. She's been gazing at him for the last fifteen minutes, a fact that she's somewhat ashamed of and she has no intention of letting him know. He hasn't moved so she flicks her tongue across his lips and then he's muttering words sleepily and she's smiling.

'Good morning baby' She husks and his eyes spring open because this is a foreign routine. He'd go so far as to say she can be somewhat of a bitch in the mornings. Unresponsive. Moody and just foul tempered. He's not use to this sweet greeting. It's usually him trying to entice her out of bed, not the other way round. 'What?' She bites her lip and her fingers are running lazily across his chest.

He shakes his head and then he remembers the previous day's events. He's married. They're married and he can't quite believe it, it's been such a long time coming. He's been anticipating this moment for far too long.

He closes his eyes and smiles. 'Mrs Scott' His hand is around her and he murmurs at the feel of her soft, naked skin under his fingertips. 'Mrs Scott' He says it over and over and she could listen forever. 'Hm I love you'

'And I love _you_' She retorts lowly, seductively and he loves that voice because he know's he's the only one that hears it, that will ever hear it.

He pulls her head down to join their mouths again and kisses her properly. It's not a quick kiss, it's a slow, tender kiss that has every intention of becoming something else entirely.

'Knock knock'

That something else will have to wait though.

'No, no, no, no' Lucas mutters as Peyton moves away, her head craned in the direction of the offending sound.

The back door opens.

'No Brooke' He exclaims. 'Not this morning'

Peyton smiles at her best friend.

'How was your night Mr and Mrs Scott?' Brooke gleams, ignoring the scowl Lucas is giving her.

'Did anyone tell you you're kinda scary?' He asks with a furrowed brow. 'Seriously Brooke, it's the morning after our wedding, did it ever occur to you that we might want to be on our own?'

'Luke' Peyton scorns, scooting up in the bed, clutching the bed sheet to her chest. He grumbles as her body disappears from his side. 'Brooke was there something you wanted?' She words more carefully.

'Well I just wanted to say goodbye and see you before you leave me for two weeks'

'Brooke' Peyton smiles. 'We did this last night. I'm coming back' She laughs.

'I know, but I love you P Sawyer-'

'P Scott' She corrects with a giddy smile.

'It's a little late for love confessions Brooke' Lucas squints. 'She's married to me and I intend on having her to myself for a while. When we get back from the honeymoon I wouldn't be averted to you two making out though'

Peyton whacks him and he groans.

'Brooke why don't you go in the other room while I get dressed and then we'll talk okay?'

Brooke nods distractedly, backing out of the room.

'Don't go' Lucas begs, one swift tug and she's on her back beneath him.

'Luke' She smiles.

'Yes Mrs Scott?'

'Brooke needs me' She's well aware that there is something bothering her friend and she has every intention on finding out what it is.

'I need you'

'And you can have me. Later. Again and again and again' She drawls.

'Yeah?'

'Uhuh' she kisses him slowly and pulls away quickly when he shifts closer. 'Later' She breathes and then she slides out of the bed and he watches her naked form saunter across the room and into the adjoining bathroom, making sure to send him a seductive smile over her shoulder before disappearing.

'Tease'

* * *

'Brooke' Peyton scans her immaculate living room. Brooke's been busy while she's been in the shower.

The brunette jumps and puts the duster down, smiling sheepishly. 'I thought, I'd you know, make myself useful' She licks her lips. 'I'm sorry I ruined your morning'

'You didn't'

'Please, I totally ruined your newly wed, morning sex'

'Brooke' Peyton shakes her head. 'You didn't, it's fine. What's happened?'

'Nothing'

'You only clean when Victoria pisses you off, has she done something?'

'No' She bites her lip and runs her hands through her hair before exhaling an exasperated breath. 'Julian asked me to go to New York with him last night and I, I don't know what to do. I can't go, I can't' She blurts.

Peyton smiles at this revelation, she'd been fearing it was something a little more serious. This is serious, she's not denying that, just a whole different kind of serious, a seriousness that she's completely on board with, a seriousness that she's willing her friend to have. 'And why can't you Brooke Davis?'

Brooke looks at her like she's absurd. 'There's a million reasons why not. I hardly know the guy. My life's here, my life and friends, my work'

'But you love him' Peyton contests simply.

'I don't, I don't love him Peyton' Brooke shakes her head and grabs the abandoned duster again, running it over the mantel shelf. 'I don't know if I love him' She pouts, rubbing the now clean surface furiously.

Peyton snatches the annoying cloth from her friends hands. 'Brooke, you've not let anyone in for a long time, I know you're scared but what if your destined to be with Julian'

Brooke rolls her eyes. 'Destined?'

'Yeah' Peyton pokes her and laughs.

'There's no such thing. Well apart from you and Lucas, you two are like star crossed lovers or something but you two are an acception'

'Brooke, it's alright to believe, to want more, to want to be in a relationship, to want to be in love, to want to be loved'

'Everytime I let myself want those things I loose them. You were right, people do always leave. My good for nothing parents, Angie, Sam-'

'It's not true. We've always had each other, always will. Take a risk, if it doesn't work out, so what? You'll have had an amazing few weeks of hot sex in New York' Peyton's eyebrows knit together, she realises how that sounds and she knows Brooke is currently think of her and Julian together. 'I'm not saying that I'd know the sex was hot or anything, I mean I'm not suggesting that it was great with me and Julian, I mean it wasn't bad or anything-'

'Peyton' Brooke closes her eyes and shakes her head. 'Seriously just stop' Brooke laughs. 'I get it, why is it I always fall for some one you're connected with?'

'We just have good taste' Peyton winks and takes the brunette's hand. 'Go Brooke'

'Maybe I will' She hugs Peyton. 'Thanks for the talk. You have an amazing honeymoon, I want to hear all about when I get back'

'You will. I love you B Davis'

'Right back atcha' Brooke pulls back and grabs her bag off the coffee table, rumaging through it's contents and producing a white envelope. 'By the way, I changed your flights'

'What?' Peyton's eyebrows shoot skyward and she snatches the envelope.

'It's at two instead of four so you better get a move on'

Peyton skim reads the contents inside the envelope. 'You're private jet? Since when did you have a freaking private plane?'

'I own a huge fashion label' Brooke shrugs. 'Enjoy' She smirks, waving at her stunned friend as she lets herself out. She's down the porch steps when she hears Peyton squealing a delayed thank you after her.

* * *

'What's with the girly shrieking?' Lucas groans, he's finally dragged himself out of bed. 'Where'd Brooke go?'

'She left'

'Left?' He frowns. 'She didn't even say goodbye'

'She did to me'

Lucas pouts.

'Well you were kinda rude to her babe' She links her hands round his neck.

'Is she alright?'

'Yeah, just some boy drama'

'Julian' Lucas states with a roll of the eyes. 'What's he done now?'

'He asked her to go to New York'

'Huh'

'What does that mean?'

'Well she's not going to go right?'

'I just persuaded her to go Luke' She whines.

'Why? The guys a jerk Peyton'

'You only think that cause I've slept with him'

'Okay' He grimaces. 'Really don't want to hear about you and Julian right now, or ever'

'Sorry' She smiles. 'Guess what?' She effectively changes the subject.

'What?' He imitates her excited expression and uncharacteristic chirpy tone.

'We're going on a plane to Paris'

'I know baby' He chuckles.

'Not just any plane Luke' She runs her hand down his naked torso, finding it hard to focus when he's hardly wearing anything.

'What do you mean?' Lucas urges.

She blinks, forcing her gaze back up to his face and she blushes because she knows he knows she was just blatantly looking him up and down.

'We're going on a private plane, Brooke's private plane. Just you and me' She enlightens him.

'Wow' He's a little lost for words. 'That's...wow'

'Uhuh, we better get ready or we'll miss our flight' She skips toward the bedroom and Lucas shakes he's head with a chuckle, she's certainly excited and he can't deny he is either, not so much about going away, but going away with just her, his wife.

* * *

'Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Scott'

'Hi' Lucas and Peyton smile politely, exchanging looks as they stare around the luxurious interior of the plane.

'Welcome aboard. Congratulations on getting married'

'Thank you'

'I'm Steve, Miss Davis' pilot'

'Right, it's nice to meet you' Peyton grins.

'Make yourself comfortable, we'll be ready for take off shortly'

'Okay, thank you'

'This is insane' Lucas notes.

'Just a little' Peyton sits down on the leather seating while Lucas inspects the space, soon coming across something.

'Champagne Mrs Scott?' He smirks.

Half an hour later and they're up in the air and Peyton's a little tipsy and overly talkative.

'I did not Luke' She exclaims.

'You did'

'Did not'

'You did'

'Oh my god I did didn't I?' She relents. Lucas isn't quite sure how but they've gotten onto the subject of who kissed who first in that motel room many years ago.

'If you hadn't I would've' He smirks.

'Yeah you totally took advantage, I was upset'

'I did not. I was comforting you' He chuckles.

'You didn't do a very good job'

'Hey, if we'd have slept together then-'

'I know, I know. Brooke and everything' She scoots forward, swinging both of her legs over one of his. 'I wish we hadn't lost all that time'

'We have the rest of our lives Peyton Elizabeth Scott'

'I love you Lucas Eugene Scott' She throws her arms carelessly round his neck,

'Seriously, don't middle name me'

'You middle named me'

'Your middle name is pretty, mine on the other hand, not so much' He screws up his nose.

'I like it'

'You mean you think it's hilarious'

'I don't'

'Yeah because you don't laugh every time you hear it' He mutters sarcastically.

'Aw baby' She tilts her head from side to side, her nose brushing his. 'Don't worry, we won't enforce your middle name on any of our kids' She giggles and if she wasn't so wonderfully close to him he'd have frowned at her but he's a little distracted by her appealing lips that are mere millimetres from his. 'Are you sulking?'

He pulls her fully onto his lap and she smiles.

'You want me to make you feel better?' She suggests sweetly.

That's exactly what he wants. He can't get enough of her.

Her tongue traces the outline of his lips and then it slips insistently into his warm inviting mouth like she hasn't kissed him years not hours.

He groans and his hands are on her hips, trying to rotate her so she has a leg on either side of him.

She pulls back before he successfully has her moved and he knows by the look she's giving him that she has something different on her mind.

She slides from his lap onto her knees in front of him and his breath catches. She surely is the definition of beauty. Never in a million years did he think that when he wrote in that tin box with Haley all those years ago, that when he wrote Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott that it'd actually become reality. And it was moments like these when her golden speckled green eyes stared up at him so adoringly and her hair was brushed behind one ear and she really did look nothing but beautiful, that he thought he was completely out of his league. He'd told her that not so long ago and she'd laughed and said she wasn't the pretty one and he'd shook his head adamantly because she'd never be able to properly take a complement and her modesty was just another reason why he loved her so much.

Her hands slide up his jean covered thighs and she feels the muscles beneath them and her heart races.

She nudges his knee and then he's separating his legs and she's in between them in seconds and her hand's are at the waist of his trousers, fingering his belt buckle. She's got a mischievous smirk on her face as she tilts her head and kisses his arousal. She loves how little it takes to turn him on. More often than not just a little smile will have him pushing her up against a wall, regardless of where they are.

She doesn't torture him or herself for long. She eagerly frees his belt and undoes the button and jerks down his flies.

She doesn't waste anymore time, she takes him in her warm mouth.

'Fuck'

He groans and his hand is suddenly buried in her hair and his head is flung back against the head rest.

She never liked doing this, not until Lucas and now she'd quite happily get on her knees whenever and more than anything she loves the sounds that are escaping his mouth right now and his declaration that she is so, so good at this only drives her to take him deeper.

Perhaps the whole not having slept with each other for three months before the wedding has made them overly horny but she knows this honeymoon stage is never going to end for them because it's been eight years and just the sight of him still makes her weak at the knees.

It doesn't take long for him to come and she gladly swallows and his hands stay firmly in her curls and he's muttering that she's amazing.

She rubs her lips together and his hands loosen falling to her shoulders as she fastens his trousers again.

It's then that a stewardess walks in, Peyton is still on her knees and she thinks she's going to die from humiliation.

'I'm sorry, I, Miss Davis gave me strict instructions not to interrupt, but I just, if you could both strap in we're experiencing some turbulence.'

'Right' Lucas nodded. 'Thank you'

The stewardess hurried back out of the cabin and Lucas assisted Peyton to her feet trying to stifle his laughter at her flushed face.

'Don't laugh'

'I'm sorry'

'How're you not embarrassed right now?'

He shrugs and pulls the straps round her waist because she seems completely incapable of doing so herself.

'It's not like we're ever going to see her again' He husks, sliding his hand over the top of her thigh, she settles her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes and he murmurs in her ear of all the wonderful things he's going to do to her when they get to the hotel and she whimpers at the mere thought. They've only got a few more hours but suddenly that seems forever away to Peyton.

* * *

It's been twenty four hours since they arrived and they're yet to venture from their fabulous hotel suite, or more precisely their fabulous king size bed. They've not even made it to the hotel restaurant downstairs.

Peyton sits up, stretching like a cat and yawning loudly. Even that small action has Lucas wanting to lay her back down and kiss her senseless. But he doesn't have the energy, he's so physically drained, they both are.

'I'm bored of this room' Peyton declares.

'Yeah I know what you mean' Lucas agrees, his eyes being drawn to their window and the picturesque lit up view of Paris that's awaiting them. 'Why don't we go out for dinner?'

'Hmm that sounds nice, I'm kinda hungry' She rubs her belly and it rumbles unhappily and Lucas laughs at her expression. 'I don't think I've ever felt this hungry before' She informs him dramatically.

'You do usually eat a lot' He observes.

'I do not' She whacks him with a pillow and pouts but then he reminds her she ate ten cup cakes in the taxi from the airport and she just shrugs. 'I'm going to have a shower'

'You want some company?' He kinks an eyebrow and she groans.

'Don't do that'

'What?'

'Don't look at me like that or we'll never leave this room and as much as I love you I do want to see a bit of Paris before we have to go home'

'Okay, I promise you, no more days spent in bed'

She pecks his lips to seal the deal and then he watches her clamber off the bed in just her panties. She scratches her head as she looks through their unpacked suitcase in search for something pretty to wear and Lucas forces himself to look away before he can't help but drag her back to bed.

'Okay I'm having a shower now' She announces some fifteen minutes later, after a lengthy amount of time of sifting through her things and deciding on an outfit and shoes. Lucas opens one eye.

'You haven't showered yet?' He groans. He'd been in a light sleep.

'I'll be quick' She promises.

He shakes his head and rolls over, knowing he's got at least another hour before he'll be allowed in the bathroom.

Like predicted it's an hour later when Lucas finally gets in the shower, he's done and dressed in fifteen minutes and is definitely hungry and ready to get going.

He changes his mind when he walks back into the bedroom.

She's standing in front of the full mirror, twirling a curl around her finger and rubbing her lips together. She's wearing a chocolate coloured dress that's exquisite in every way. It fits her so perfectly and hugs her in all the right places and does a wonderful job at accentuating those legs of hers. There's no doubt in his mind that this dress is courtesy of Brooke Davis, only her best friend could create something that fitted her so accurately and was a combination of sexy and elegant. He makes a mental note to thank Brooke later and he temporarily wonders what other wonderful garments are hidden away in that case.

'Okay we can have a late dinner'

She turns around, noticing his presence for the first time. 'What? Why?' She frowns.

'Because' He strides over to her and his hands settle comfortably at her hips. 'I'm not suffering through two hours in a civilized restaurant with you dressed like that'

She smirks, retreating toward the door. 'I'm hungry though' She reaches for the handle and as she opens it his palm hits the surface, trapping her.

'Me too' He kisses the back of her neck and sharply pulls her hips back so her firm backside is against him.

'You're insatiable Mr Scott' She moans and her forehead presses into the door.

His hands run up the side of her legs and beneath her silky brown dress.

She leans back against him and his fingers move round her thighs.

'You promised we weren't going to spend our whole time in this room' She exhales.

'That was before you decided to put this on. Oh god' His mouth runs dry when he finds she's not wearing any underwear. He groans into her golden hair and she smiles. 'You were going to spend the next few hours teasing me weren't you'

'No' She argues but he can hear the devilish smirk in her voice.

He spins her around hastily so her backs against the door and she gasps as his finger brushes against her. Her mouth opens in an 'o' shape and she grips his forearm. He grins at the look on her face and then he tilts nearer and whispers huskily. 'We better get going'

Her eyes spring open and suddenly his hand is gone from between her legs and he's pulling her away from the door so he can open it.

'Lucas' She growls.

'You said you were hungry' He ushers her outside and she can barely walk and she can't breathe.

She staggers back and not so calmly tells him he better finish what he just started but he ignores her complaints and presses the button to the elevator and she's about to tell him he can eat alone but there's a ding and the sliding door opens and he tugs her inside and presses the ground floor button and then he has her against the wall and he's kissing her hard for the remaining six floors.

'Ahem'

Both blonde's pull apart at the cough. Apparently they've reached the bottom. They both turn embarrassingly to see a elderly, less than impressed couple. Peyton mutters an apology and hastily makes to move out of the confined space but Lucas' hand is suddenly in hers and he's confidently reeling off a phrase in french much to Peyton's surprise and then the couple are laughing and responding and Lucas is nodding politely with a gentlemanly smile and Peyton is just standing there thoroughly confused and clueless to what is being said.

She smiles somewhat bewildered when the woman touches her arm and then they say au revoir and it's about the only thing she's understood in the last few moments. She looks up at Lucas with a befuddled look as he leads her out of the hotel and he just smirks.

'What Mrs Scott?'

'You speak french?'

'A little'

'Since when?' She exclaims. 'How am I married to you and not know that?!'

'There's a lot of things you don't know about me' He wriggles his eyebrows and she kinda loves that he still manages to surprise her.

'What were you saying to them?' She demanded.

'I just apologised and told them we'd just got married and asked if they could blame me for not being able to control myself when I had such a beautiful wife'

Her lips curled and she nudged him with a shake of the head. 'You're such a dork. Seriously when did you learn french?'

They're outside now and it's a little cold and Lucas wraps a arm around her as they walk down the road.

'I came here for a few months soon after we broke up in LA' He admits seriously. It's not something they've talked about, it's a conversation they've bypassed- they've got past the obstacle of the other lovers they had during their time apart but not what they'd done with their life during that time.

'What?' she stops walking and looks up at him. 'You came here as in Paris here?'

He nodded.

'God Lucas, why didn't you say something. We shouldn't have come here. This is wrong-'

'It's not wrong. In fact I'm glad you were so insistent on coming here. When I was here back then I was staying in this small grotty apartment and I was so down and bitter- I thought my world had ended because I'd lost you but now I'm here again and I can truly appreciate the place because I have what I didn't have last time. I have you'

She smiles but her brow's still furrowed suspiciously. 'You're okay with being here?' She asks sceptically. 'Cause we could check out, we could go get a flight somewhere else'

'Peyton-'

'I just don't see how you can't be reliving everything, reliving how much you hated me the last time you were here'

'Okay, I never, ever hated you. And this place helped me heal. I love it here.'

She shakes her head and he pulls her back into his side.

'I really don't care where we are anyhow, I'm with you, that's all that matters'

She nods, that really is all that matters, that they're together in the here and the now.

'There's a great little restaurant I want to take you to down here' He tugs her down a small side street and she leans against him, sheltering from the cold air with a contented smile.

Lucas gets slightly lost on the way, although he claims he just wanted to show her a bit of Paris before they got there. She doesn't care, she likes wandering down the streets, just him and her and every now and then she remembers that they're married and she gets this stupid giddy smile on her face and Lucas teases her about it relentlessly.

They do finally find the secret little restaurant and everything is wonderful about it, the food, the service, the setting. The news of their marriage soon gets out and they're issued with free champagne and dessert that Peyton eagerly devours the luxury Belgian chocolate concoction and helps Lucas finish his too.

After they wander and soon come across a little Jazz club, it's small and packed and there's a reason for that, the music is amazing and Peyton is in awe and Lucas loves how passionate she is and excited by this little find.

They stay there well into the night.

They drink, laugh and dance and then things get a little heated and Lucas is thankful that they're are so many people because he literally can't help himself and his hand is creeping up her dress and she's too inebriated to stop him.

They may as well be doing it because if anyone stopped long enough to look, if the soulful fusion wasn't ruling every ones bodies, that's what they'd deduce was going on.

They're gyrating and grinding against one another and the knowledge that she's not wearing any underwear governs Lucas to blindly navigate them to someplace, any place a little more private.

'We, We should go back to the hotel' Peyton pants out sensibly when Lucas finally gets them away from the small stage and off of the dance floor.

She knows they're not going to make it all that way and he's already scanning the place for a door to a private area. He owns a club, he knows there's got to be some back space, some storage room, an office, a coat room, something. Lucas finally clocks what he's looking for and he drags her through a door unnoticed and they end up behind the stage area and he has her pushed up against a wall in seconds. The music thrums through the thin surface, thrums through her.

'I need you'

She smiles, her fingers are curled in the brown satin at her thighs and she raises the offending material higher up her legs. His frown deepens when she stops and his mouth opens and she knows if the music wasn't vibrating through her she'd hear a distressed groan. She puts him out of his misery and tugs the material to her hips and his jaw drops and he takes a little step back and just stares at her.

She's so sexy and he's certain she's trying to kill him right now.

Her mouth is dry, his eyes are burning into her, caressing her and she just really, really wants him, needs him.

The hand that's not holding her dress up, reaches impatiently for him, bawling into his shirt. She tugs him forward and his hard body presses into hers and he swears he will never ever get sick of her slight figure against his, her perfect breasts against his chest, her hot breath against his neck.

He hooks her leg over his hip and then he's undoing his pants and kissing her all at once and when he finally enters her it's quick, needy and unexpected and has Peyton grappling at his collar and he's swallowing her whimpers of sheer pleasure. Their raw passion is astounding, they've been making love for the most part of the day and yet they can't get enough of each other. This time it's different though, they're in public and that notion is both terrifying and exciting and although this isn't the first time they've let things escalate in an exposed place, they've always made sure they're in a place no one else is but this little club is swarming with people and there is a chance of being stumbled upon at any given moment.

The music changes at some point, it's slower, softer, it must be nearing closing time and the beautiful thick french voice sounds magically and has both their heads spinning.

Their pace slows with the enticing melody and Lucas is whispering in her ear and everything is suddenly heightened tenfold.

Her hand flies out to grab hold of something, anything because she's coming hard and so is he. If you could die from pleasure Peyton is pretty sure she'd be in her grave round about now. Her legs are shaking and she's depending completely on Lucas to hold her up and one of her high heels' has come off and she's tingling from head to toe.

Lucas can't move, or won't move, he's still reeling and isn't willing to leave her glorious body just yet.

Both their ears are ringing. Loudly. It's not fading, in fact it's getting louder and it takes them a long few minutes to realise the high pitched sound isn't caused by their euphoria.

The commotion on the other side of the wall is what garners their attention and Lucas reluctantly let's Peyton down. She can't move, in a totally wonderful way.

It's only when Lucas catches eye of what Peyton's hand is gripping onto that everything becomes very much clear.

She's set the fire alarm off and with that realisation suddenly water is spraying down on top of them and Peyton is shrieking very loudly and Lucas laughs because she's still completely oblivious that she's the cause of this, well maybe he participated a little. He does his pants up and grabs her hand, leading her out of the nearest fire exit. He feels marginally guilty for causing such trouble, marginally. He'll drop an anonymous cheque by in the morning for any damage but for now he's worried about one thing only. Getting Peyton Scott back to their hotel suite.


	8. Chapter 8

'Morning' Peyton chirps.

They've been home from wonderful Paris for two weeks now and even though they're no longer on their honeymoon nothings really changed.

'Hmm something smells goooood!' She hops onto a stool and looks eagerly over the sideboard. 'Pancakes, what am I going to do without you for a week?'

'I really don't know'

He's got a flight to New York at 2pm and it's going to be the first time they've really been apart since they've been married.

Lucas passes her a plate without looking up from the post in his hand.

'What ya got there?' Peyton quirks an eyebrow and shovels a mouthful of buttery pancake into her mouth.

Lucas looks up from the card and she can immediately tell something is wrong.

'What is it?' her smile's gone. 'Luke?'

'It's from Jake'

'Jake Jagielski Jake?'

'Jake Jagielski Jake' Lucas confirms. 'It's a Wedding card, he says sorry that he couldn't make it'

Peyton holds her hand out eagerly. 'I've not heard from him in so long. How is he?'

Lucas gives her the card and she reads it quickly. As her eyes trail over the last sentence, when her eyes trail over the joke about their fleeting engagement her smile drops drastically.

'You were engaged to Jake?'

Peyton doesn't know if to be mad, sad or guilty for the look on his face.

She laughs instead. It's an uneasy, nervous laugh.

'Well?' He snaps impatiently. He's not laughing, this isn't funny.

'It was stupid and was like for a total of nine hours' She shrugs nonchalantly.

'Oh my god, you were engaged to him? Seriously?' He's angry, he's pretty certain he doesn't have any right nor reason to feel that way but jealousy always seems to make him irrational.

'Yes' Peyton frowns. 'Lucas I was seventeen it was forever ago, why are you freaking out?'

He's pacing and she slumps onto the breakfast bar in annoyance. 'You knew I dated him, it's not like you don't know that I've slept with him'

He cringes and holds his hand out, hushing her words. He really doesn't want to think about that. Her sleeping with Jake.

'I didn't know you were going to fucking marry him'

She snorts. 'Okay, will you stop, you didn't freak out over Julian as much as you are now.'

'You weren't engaged to Julian'

She scowls. 'Seriously stop with the pacing you're making me dizzy' She pushes her pancakes away, she's not so hungry anymore.

He stops briefly, regarding her and she stands and walks around the sideboard that's separating them.

'Firstly we were never going to get married it was just me flipping out about me being on my own and secondly what is your problem? I'm married to you, I'm your wife. Don't you think you're being a little dramatic' She puts her hand on his forearm but he shrugs her off, waving his arm erratically.

'You said no to me. You said no to me because we were too young, that's what you said, that we were too young and yet two years earlier you'd been eager to walk down the isle with Jake? Jesus Christ Peyton'

He grabs his jacket and duffel bag off the kitchen table. 'I'm going to miss my flight'

'Lucas, please, don't leave like this'

'I can't look at you right now'

'You promised me we'd never leave each other in the middle of an argument'

'This isn't an argument Peyton, it's your screwed up past coming back to haunt me'

'That's not fair!'

She screeches but her only response is the front door being slammed in her face.

He doesn't ring her when he gets there and she's worried sick. She thinks up all kinds of horrid things. The plane crashed. He's been mugged. He's lying in an ally.

She's too stuborn to call him though. One little phone call and her mind would be put at rest but she won't be the one to make the first move. Not tonight anyway.

Haley calls her half an hour later and tells her she just heard from Lucas. He got to the hotel just fine and is on his way out for drinks with his editor, ie drinks with Lindsey and Peyton's suddenly furious, especially when Haley asks why they're not talking.

She says it's nothing and says she has to go.

She's definitely not calling him.

She goes and sees Brooke instead, they share a bottle of wine or two and Peyton spends the whole evening ranting about her husband and the brunette listens dutifully and promises her that Lucas will call in the morning and this whole thing will be resolved.

He doesn't call in the morning. He doesn't call and Peyton has a splitting headache.

The week passes slowly and they don't speak.

She's more than relieved when friday finally rolls by because she hates not talking and she just wants to end this stupid feud.

He doesn't come home though.

She waits. She waits up late and there's still no sign of him.

So she calls. She calls because she's worried and she needs to know where he is. She calls because she loves him and needs him to know that.

He doesn't answer though. She rings a hundred times and he doesn't pick up.

Peyton eventually contacts her brother in law and she's crying down the phone and he can hardly hear her frantic words but he soon understands and he wants to fly to New York and hit his brother for being such a dick.

'Peyt, he's fine, he's fine. I spoke to him earlier. He's staying out there for a bit longer'

'What?' Peyton sniffles.

'He says he's got a few more book signings and stuff'

'How longs a bit longer?' Peyton exhales.

'I, I don't know. I'm sorry if I'd known he was being such an ass I would've called and let you know, I just assumed he would have spoken to you by now'

'Not your fault' She swallows shakily, rubbing at her eyes. 'I've got to go. Thanks though. I'll speak to you later'

'He'll be home soon Sawyer'

'I know' She answers before hanging up.

She's not only upset, she's beyond pissed now.

He's sitting in New York and looking at his phone with a guilty face. Fifty Eight missed calls from Peyton Scott. His wife. He feels guilty but he soon thinks of her walking down the isle with one of his old friends and he's instantly angry all over again. He's angry because she obviously felt as though she couldn't speak to him about it which makes him think that perhaps she still has lingering feelings for her ex. He's angry because she said she was lonely back then and he was there, only he knows he wasn't who she needed him to be. He's angry because she said no to him but was up for marrying someone two years earlier. His logic tells him he's being stupid. They'd been kids, she'd just been a kid, she'd learnt from her mistakes, she'd not said no to him, she'd said someday and she'd been the mature one to make that decision because they weren't ready for marriage back then, but he hates that she was that serious about someone else, that serious to even consider spending the rest of her life with that someone, her having a family with Jake makes him feel sick.

He grimaces and orders another drink to help him get his head round it. He's got no more meetings, he could be home right now and working this out. He doesn't know why he didn't get on that plane. He doesn't know why he's being so pathetically childish, perhaps it's something to do with the fact that they're married and it's finally sinking in that he can't just think about himself any more, he has Peyton to consider from now on. This realisation is no big news, it's not as though he didn't always consider her before hand, it's just all of a sudden so real and overwhelming and he needs some time to just think.

He stays away for exactly another week before he realises what a jerk he's being, that he's ran away from the best thing that ever happened to him.

Even if she'd married Jake he knows it wouldn't of worked out, because what they have is bigger and stronger than that high school relationship she'd had.

What they have together is undeniable.

Peyton presses her thumb against the red button and speaks 'That was awesome' Her voice chimes through the glass screen into the studio and awaiting muscian. 'Your best yet'

'It was pretty good huh?' Jackson smirks. 'What did you think Lucas?'

Peyton's brow furrows when she hears her husbands voice behind her.

'It was good, if you like that kind of thing' Lucas shrugs a shoulder teasingly but doesn't get to hear whatever Jackson's retort was because Peyton's glower is enough to deafen him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

He hadn't expected to be welcomed but this sure isn't how he'd pictured things going. Maybe he had been a little bit delusional to think the pretty flowers in his hand would fix the situation.

She snatches the bunch of Lillies and throws them carelessly to the ground.

Yep, definitely delusional.

'They were expensive'

'So was your fucking ticket back from New York seven days ago, the plane ticket that you didn't use, that's non-refundable'

'Peyton' He sighs heavily.

'Don't say my fucking name like that, don't you fucking-'

'Stop with the cursing' He rolls his eyes. 'Don't you think you're being a little bit over dramatic'

She grits her teeth and her jaw contracts visibly.

Perhaps she's entitled to be dramatic.

'I'm sorry, can we just, can we just go talk in your office' He gestures to the audience that has gathered eagerly on the otherside of the glass screen.

Without looking, Peyton's hand reaches out and touches the glowing red button once more, giving them some privacy, well somewhat anyhow.

'You need to go'

'Baby please, I want to talk'

'I'm really busy, I'm at work'

'You can take five minutes, Hales said you were finishing up in here anyway, that you were heading home in a while'

'Well, I'm you. I say I'm going home and then I change my mind without letting anyone know because I'm a selfish bitch'

He closes his eyes. 'I'd really like it if we could talk'

'I'm busy, surely you can understand that Luke, after all you've been so busy the last week you've not even been able to pick up a phone and quite frankly I haven't got time to be explaining the in's and out's of my company. Let me word it simply for you, time is money. I haven't got time. You're wasting precious studio time so fucking leave'

He squints at her and she crosses her arms expectantly.

'Leave'

'When you get home we're talking' He points his finger at her and she's a little taken aback by his intimidating stance and for a second she thinks he's going to kiss her like she so badly wants him to because fourteen days is a long time and she just wants him to hold her and for them to forget all about whatever this stupid argument is about.

He doesn't kiss her. He tells her he'll see her in a while and then he leaves and she blinks away her tears.

He's in the garage when she finally ventures home. He's working on her car. It's broken down again and he's determined to try and get back in her good books.

'What're you doing?' She spits, her heels sounding against the concrete floor.

He pulls himself out from beneath the car and she tries desperately not to let him see her ogling blatantly at his sweaty chest. 'What does it look like?'

'You know if your trying to please me you could've started on the house. I've been rushed off my feet with work and not had a second to do any chores. Oh but wait, you wouldn't know that because you're incapable of answering a god damn phone and keeping in touch aren't you Luke?'

'You know you could be a little nicer to the guy that's trying to fix your car, for you' He stresses, pulling himself from the ground.

'I can fix my own god damn car myself'

He snickers.

'What's so fucking funny?' She stomps toward him and his eyes rake down her, she just has to be wearing the sexist attire known to man. She's donning a low cut cream t and a knee length fitted, and when I say fitted, I mean fitted, skirt. She snatches the wrench from his hand. 'You don't think I can? I'll have you know I do listen when you ramble on and on about the boring mechanics of a car' She pushes him and her head disappears beneath the hood.

Lucas takes a few paces back, his leg bent at the knee against the wall. He watches her, or more specifically, he watches her ass. She's just undoing all the work he's just done but he doesn't tell her so.

Her arms all black and she lifts her shirt wiping the dirt away. He swallows thickly and his pants are suddenly horribly tight.

'How's it coming baby?' He taunts, finally stepping forward. His hands dance over her backside and come to rest at her hips.

Her head jerks out of the bonnet and she swivels round, the wrench held threateningly above his crotch.

'Come any closer and I'll make sure you never use that again'

'You wouldn't, who would keep you satisfied then Mrs Scott?' He smirks.

'I can satisfy myself'

He confiscates the weapon from her hand, chucking it back into the tool box without looking. She jumps at the loud clatter and gasps when he grips her upper arm shoving her toward the back of the car.

'Lucas let me go'

He opens the Comet's sleek door and roughly pushes her in. She lands awkwardly on the red leather and shimmies back. He's hovering over her before she can get away. 'Lucas we're not having sex' She declares because she knows that look he's giving her, she hates that she loves that look he's giving her.

'No' He agrees slyly. 'You're going to show me' He demands gruffly. He holds her wrist tightly in one hand while his other hoists her tight skirt up her legs. It takes some effort because it's clinging fiercely to her and her wriggling isn't helping.

'Luke no' She whines but he's stronger and he's soon got the offending skirt crumpled up around her waist.

He directs her hand between her legs and she swallows, shaking her head. 'I'm not doing that'

'You said you could satisfy yourself, show me' He demands. His face is millimetres from hers and her breath is suddenly short.

'I'm not-'

'Yes, yes you are'

Her eyes narrow at his order and she really wishes she wasn't so turned on right now.

They have a stare out. He wins. She relents, perhaps a little too willingly.

His stare leaves her flushed face, he's intent on watching what her right hand is doing.

She takes her time. She may be conforming to his demand but she's going to take her time in doing it. She fingers the damp material between her legs and she watches him lick his lips.

When her hand finally disappears beneath the black lace he moans at the sight.

She smirks at the way he's looking at her and she wants desperately to replace her fingers with his own because he's far better at this than she is and he's the only one that can really satisfy her. But she doesn't beg for him to touch her, she continues to do it herself and she rocks her hips and moans every now and then and does her utmost best to make him think that she's just as capable of getting herself off as he is.

'What're you thinking?' He can't help himself, he let's his palm press against the hand in her underwear and she whimpers loudly at the added pressure and he smirks. 'What're you thinking?'

She gasps and flings her free arm out, blindly grasping at the red leather.

'What're you thinking?' He repeats.

She's thinking of how his fingers feel when he does this, she's thinking of all the amazing things he does to her but that's not what she says.

She hasn't forgotten that they've gone fifteen days without a word. She hasn't forgotten that she's pissed off with him and the purpose of the words that tumble from her lips are simply to provoke him.

'Jake's...fingers...between my legs' She gasps.

It works.

His eyes narrow at this, they narrow scarily and she doesn't think she's ever seen him quite so mad.

He jerks her hand from her underwear and she moans at the loss.

'Don't say shit like that Peyton' He warns in a low growl.

'I'm just being honest' She rasps, tilting her head back and smiling coyly. She rolls her hips against him and says in a low voice 'Jake was always really really great with his hands'

His jaw stiffens and the she watches as he abruptly kneels upright. He undoes his belt with haste and his black eyes have her making a feeble escape.

She doesn't get far.

His hand catches her calf, one swift tug and she's on her back, directly beneath him and he's spreading her legs.

'Lucas' She pushes at his chest and struggles to sit back up but he effortlessly shoves her back and then his fingers are pushing the wet material of her panties to the side and she forgets about her escape because this seems like a much better place to be and then he's pushing into her in one rough motion and then she can't think at all.

'Oh god' She moans, her breath hitches at the quick intrusion and her mind's spinning and he couldn't be more happy by the expression on her face.

'I'm the only one that can satisfy you' He growls.

She nearly nods her head. Yes. He's right. He's the only one that can make her feel.

He pulls out nearly the whole way and she whimpers and then he's angling her hips and thrusting into her as deep as possible and she's whimpering.

She latches her legs around him and then he puts his mouth over hers just like he's been dying to do since he saw her this morning and her tongue is battling his in an instant and he groans at how good she is at kissing.

Her t-shirt's pushed up above her bra and his hands are everywhere all at once.

They don't speak. He's angry and being rough and possessive and she's mad and rejected after the last week but mostly just feeling guilty because this whole argument needn't of happened if she'd just opened up to him and already shared the stupid story of her and Jake.

It's over quickly, far too quickly and they're both panting. Her chest is glazed with sweat and his weight is suffocating.

His breath tickles her neck and then he's lifting himself off of her.

She bites her bottom lip as she watches him fasten his pants and then he's clambering out of the car without another look in her direction and she's never felt more used.

He goes back to fixing her car and she just lays there, her skirt still hitched up to her chest, the only difference is her makeups streaming.

He pretends he doesn't keep seeing a glimpse of her long legs, he pretends she's not there, he pretends he can't hear her muffled sob.

'I didn't mean it' She whispers sometime later, once she's tugged her clothes back into place.

He ignores her.

'I didn't mean it' She says louder this time, dragging herself from the backseat. Her legs are shaky and she can hardly stand and he looks at her with a smug expression when she stumbles. 'For god sake Lucas, will you grow up and just fucking speak to me'

'What do you want me to say Peyton?'

'I don't know' She exclaims. 'It was a decade ago, I was just a fucking kid, I thought I was alone. My dad was at sea, my mum dead, Haley had Nathan and Brooke had you and at seventeen I thought that was it for me'

'You asked him to marry you' He growls. 'You said no to me Peyton, you said no because we were too young and yet you asked a guy to marry you two years earlier?'

'You're a dick'

He shakes his head in annoyance. 'Now who's being childish?'

'You are Luke. Wether you like it or not we're married now. We're not seventeen and you can't just go off and not talk to me for two weeks because you're pissed off about something that happened forever ago. Communication is part of marriage, I don't care if you yell and scream at me but don't fucking disappear off the face of the earth'

She has a point. He scratches the back of his neck.

'God I needed you Luke' She whispers tearfully. 'It was the anniversary of my mum's death and I needed you here'

His eyes widen. He'd had that day in his diary, he'd made a note of that day so he could be there for her, because it didn't matter how much time went by she still found that day really, really hard.

'Peyton'

He's a dick. She's right.

He walks over to her and his hand lightly rests against her cheek.

She avoids his eyes.

'Sweetheart I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.' He toys with the bottom of her shirt and sighs. 'I know I've been a jerk, I just, I wish you'd told me'

'I know. I wish I'd told you too. I loved Jake, I did. I just wasn't in love with him and he knew that. He told me he couldn't marry me, you want to know why Luke? Cause I said that I loved _you _in my sleep. Even then it was you. I'm with you and you're all I ever wanted.'

He kisses her forehead. 'I'm sorry I didn't call'

'You're an ass for not calling' She nods. 'I was worried sick'

'You were worried?'

'Of course I was worried' She exclaims.

He smiles and then she smiles and they kiss sweetly and gently and nothing like before.

He pulls back slightly when her tongue flicks across his lips. 'Were, were you really thinking about Jake t-touching you just now?' He's referring to her crude declaration and she raises her eyebrows at how cute and insecure he looks right now.

'Of course I wasn't' Her cheeks blush. 'I'm sorry. You know I wasn't, of course I wasn't. I was thinking about you touching me Luke' She's looking right into his eyes. 'I was thinking of all the amazing things you do to me'

He kisses her again, needily this time and she pulls away breathless. 'I'm going to need a while before we do that again' She admits with a sly smile.

He laughs. 'I'm sorry'

'No you're not'

'I'm not'

She hits him lightly and his smile softens.

'Seriously, are you okay though?'

'I'm fine, I can't walk properly but I'm just fine' She smiles, she aches in the best possible way.

'I'm sorry I was so rough'

She shakes her head dismissively because he really hasn't hurt her and she kind of loves it when he's so domineering. 'I'm sorry I was a bitch'

They spend the rest of the evening fixing her car, together.

They talk about what they've both been doing. Lucas tells her about his book signings and meetings. Peyton tells him about her work, she tells him about how well Mia's record's doing and she goes on and on and Lucas just smiles because he loves how passionate she is about her work.

Later he insists on taking her out, he drives her to the cemetery and they visit her Mum's grave, together and she thanks him and he promises he'll never miss that day again.

When they get back it's already late, it's nearing ten when they've finally eaten- courtesy of Lucas. He pokes her skinny stomach and interrogates her about what she's been eating (or lack there of) in his absence. She looks skinnier. She shrugs sheepishly and he rolls his eyes and lectures her that she's got to learn to cook. She claims she can cook, she just likes his cooking a lot better and he feels guilty all over again for not having been here.

When they've finished he runs her a bath and she has a long soak, until he decides he's dirty and joins her and at first they just lay there in each others arms and it's completely innocent but it soon becomes something else and they hurriedly clamber out of the tub and Lucas some how manages to get them to the bedroom. They land on the bed and their both soaking wet but neither of them care, they're too wrapped up in each other. They make love then and this time it's nothing like before. They're gentle and tender. They whisper to each other and exchange words of devotion and I love you's and even though the last two weeks have been unbearable for the both of them and this argument was stupid and trivial, they're elated. It's been their first row as a married couple and they feel as if they can overcome anything and everything and they know they will.


End file.
